


Will Baby Make Three?

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-11
Updated: 2006-02-11
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ gets a surprise gift.





	1. Will Baby Make Three?

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimer: CJ/Danny story, the characters are not mine. They belong to  
Aaron Sorkin, et al. They just cross my mind during my disgusting  
statistics class. That's where I came up with this story so far. Comments  
"+" and "-" are welcome. Look at the symbols! Guess where I'm going to  
now? That's right! Stats class! Hope ya like it so far.

CJ had been feeling tired lately and a little queasy. Danny had noticed  
but not said a word at first. Watching her now, standing at the podium, she  
looked pale and her face was drawn. He told himself that she had every  
right to look like that because she was still having nightmares on occasion.  
"Thank you, Ladies and Gentlemen. That's all for now." CJ was fast  
in leaving the room. Danny figured he didn't miss anything of major  
importance while he was lost in thought because she would not have left a  
hot topic for last.  
As the red haired reporter made his way to the office of his favorite  
Press Secretary, he began to worry that maybe there was something really  
wrong with her. He thought back to the last two months.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
The shooting was a horrible ending to a strange day. It had begun  
with an argument with CJ as usual. Another one just before going to the  
Newseum. The only ray of light was that his listing of all the newspapers  
he worked at was a turn on to her. Then came the whack upside his head.  
She made it clear she was being nice to him by giving him an olive branch  
about the space shuttle with Toby's brother aboard. The meeting was over.  
Everyone was leaving. Then all hell broke loose. There were sounds of  
gunfire and screaming. People were trying to escape an enemy they couldn't  
see - one who wasn't supposed to be there. Someone was slacking up on the  
job. The area was supposed to be secure. Instead, there they were running  
or being pushed out of the way of the rain of bullets. Danny wondered if CJ  
was out of harm's way. He went outside to find that the senior staff were  
all being treated at the scene except for two, who needed to go to the  
hospital.  
"If CJ is being treated here, then maybe I can take her home." Danny  
thought. He was able to find her. She was obviously scared although she  
would probably say she was fine.  
"Hey, Gorgeous." Danny smiled.  
"I don't feel gorgeous. I feel shaky and cold." It was a nice  
evening weather-wise so this was not a good sign. Danny gathered his  
courage and went to put his arms around her. To his pleasant surprise, she  
practically jumped into them. They held each other as tight as they could.  
" Can I take you home?"  
"Yes. Danny?"  
"Hmm?" She felt great.  
"I'm sorry for being so mean-spirited lately."  
"Don't worry about that now." Not really wanting to let her off the  
hook completely, "I'm glad you're sorry." Then to soften the blow, if there  
was one, "And I'm glad you're alive to tell me you're sorry."  
"Please take me home." Danny found a cab to get her home. She was  
unusually quiet almost the whole way. They snuggled in the back seat. She  
kissed him, very softly at first. "God, should I kiss her back?" he  
thought. "I don't want to be seen as taking advantage of her." He was  
brought back to reality by her next kiss. A little more friendlier than the  
first. "I should never have stopped kissing you, Danny."  
"No, you shouldn't have." He smiled at her. They kissed several more  
times until they finally got to CJ's apartment building. They held hands on  
the way up. As soon as they got inside, CJ grabbed Danny for a very  
passionate kiss. When they moved apart, he led her to the couch. "Do you  
need anything?"  
"You."  
"CJ,...."  
"Danny, I know what I've done...If you don't want me...." She didn't  
get a chance to finish because now Danny was kissing her. As the kiss  
continued, she began to unbutton his shirt. She was pulling him down with  
her on the couch.  
"CJ,...I'm not...looking for...a one night stand.....I'll do  
anything....for you....but I have to...protect my heart." It's kind of  
difficult to talk and kiss at the same time. Boy, did he love kissing her.  
She pulled away a bit. "Danny, I would never ask you to do something you  
didn't want to do. The fact is that I was just almost killed because of my  
job. I think that entitles me to say 'Go to hell" to people who think they  
can lead my life for me better than I can myself." He was surprised by the  
strength of that answer. "I have wanted you for so long, CJ. I can help  
you feel safe. I can help you feel loved..." Another kiss. "Can you help  
me feel alive and well? Can you help me feel like the woman you've chased  
shamelessly all these months? Can you help me make my dreams of making love  
with you all night come true? She tried to hide her smile after that one.  
"You were having dreams about us making love and you chased me away?  
Doesn't that seem ironic to you?" More kissing. "I'm willing to make up  
for all that from now on." Danny suddenly started grinning from ear to ear.  
"Don't even think about my desk. My office is only for kissing." By this  
time, Danny's shirt was on the floor. Not wanting to stop kissing, he took  
her hand in his, "Show me your bedroom."  
Afterward, CJ couldn't believe she had denied herself of Danny for as  
long as she had. "We should have just agreed to be totally discreet." She  
thought to herself. Danny touched her face. "Penny for your thoughts  
unless the secret plan to fight inflation has raised it to a nickel." She  
laughed. Given the events of the day, it was a beautiful sound to Danny's  
ears. They began kissing again.  
When the morning sun came up, neither CJ nor Danny really had much  
sleep. They were caught up in the pleasures that only new lovers can  
appreciate. Their passion might subside with time but for now it was making  
both their dreams come true.  
They were inseparable after that. He checked on her at work but no  
one suspected anything because Carol had always let him bust in on CJ on a  
daily basis anyway. They never spent the nights alone anymore.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
TBC  
Off to stats class for more ideas. Just kidding! I'm going to learn, too.  
:-)

  

  


	2. Will Baby Make Three? 2

"Will Baby Make Three?"  
Disclaimer in part one. This is part two of wherever my mind and statistics class take me. Also, in regards to the part about not being careful all the time...not reality. I am sooooo for safer sex; but this is fiction, so I figured I could get away with it.  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Now here he was worrying about her health.  
"Hey."  
"Go away."  
"No."  
"Danny, I mean it. I don't feel well."  
He closed the door behind him. "CJ, have you gone to the doctor yet?"  
"You know I haven't."  
"Then maybe you should. We haven't exactly been careful at all times, you know. Maybe you're pregnant."  
CJ's eyes opened as wide as quarters. Her mouth hung open. "Oh, my God, no!" Her hand flew to her mouth as soon as the words left it.  
Danny had the saddest look on his face. "Thanks, CJ." He left the office as fast as he could. Carol looked up as he passed by. Her attention was soon brought to CJ's office. "Damnit! Damnit it all to hell!"  
"CJ, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Aren't you used to me yelling after Danny stops by?"  
"Sometimes." She returned to her desk. She knew her boss wasn't going to get into anything further with her.  
CJ tried to call Danny's desk but to no avail. "How can I make him understand what I meant if he avoids me?" CJ grabbed her rolodex to get her medical doctor's phone number. Even if Danny was wrong, she hadn't been feeling up to par lately and it couldn't hurt to find out what the reason was. The doctor had an opening in three days after work, or to be more precise, at 6:00 p.m. That time slot was considered after work for most people but for CJ it meant leaving work early for a change. She'd see what the doctor told her and if need be, then she'd call her OB/GYN doctor for an appointment. "I could always try one of those stick tests they advertise." she thought. "No. If I did that, I would want Danny there and that doesn't look like it's gonna happen tonight." Saddened by that thought, she decided to go talk to Danny. Looking at her watch, she quickly changed her mind. What she really needed to do right now was prepare for her next briefing. She could gauge how things were between them by his reaction to her in the Press Room.  
Danny avoided her gaze at the afternoon briefing. For once, he didn't follow her back to her office but instead went straight to his. Work always helped to clear his head. "Why would she react like that? Does the thought of us making a baby repulse her that much? Who would have figured that by the way she's been all over me lately?" Danny was trying to find a positive spin for the way he was feeling but it didn't seem to be working.  
Although she walked softly, he heard her coming in. He kept his face toward the laptop, pretending to be working.  
"Have time to talk?"  
"It's neither the time nor the place for it, so no, I can't talk."  
"Can you listen?"  
"Along with everyone else who comes in and out of this room. I don't think so."  
"You're right. I wasn't thinking straight. Can you come by tonight?"  
"I have to check my schedule but don't count on it. I have a lot of work to do."  
"Avoiding and ignoring me doesn't really suit you."  
"I learned from the best." That remark stung and she left as quietly as she had come. "Nice going, Danny." he chided himself.  


TBC

  


	3. Will Baby Make Three? 3

Part three, "Will Baby Make Three?" 

The disclaimer is still in part one, it hasn't gone anywhere yet. 

Okay, this part may be a little sappy, I'm not sure, so comments are welcome as always.  I had a wicked virus this past week, so I think my brain was turning to mush a bit and waxing sentimental while it was at it.  Anyway, hope you like it. 

 

She felt the tears stinging her eyes as she left Danny's office.  She needed to get to the safety of her office before anyone saw her.  Minutes later, CJ, safe and sound, sat on her couch.  Now she could cry.  The door was closed and she had told Carol not to let anyone in.  "What the hell were you thinking this morning?  Why didn't you just think first and be honest with him?" she chastised herself.  With her head still in her hands, she heard the door open.  "Carol, I told you not to let anyone in here." 

"I was never good at following directions very well." Josh answered her.  Stunned, she looked up, tears still on her face.  "CJ, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing, Josh, now please go away." 

"See, now I know something's wrong.  You said, 'now please go away'.  Usually you just throw me out.  Today?  You're using manners.  What's up?" 

"Nothing, Josh, so please leave.  I want to be alone." 

"Okay, so I won't tease you about sounding like that actress.  However, I do feel the need to point out that, again, you were polite while trying to throw me out.  Now 'fess up or I'll never leave you alone." 

"If I talk to you, will you leave then?"  CJ asked with a small smile. 

"Of course, not to mention that we'll both feel better." 

"We'll both feel better?  How does that happen?" 

"You'll feel better because you talked about your problems and I'll feel better because I was the friend you talked to."  With this, he put his arms around her.  He kissed her forehead softly.  "I really hurt Danny this morning.  I said something really rotten to him and he won't talk to me now." 

"CJ, you always say rotten things to Danny and he gets over his anger very quickly."  He still kept his arms around her, surprised that she was staying there for so long.  "Josh, no, I really said something horrible.  This time I don't know if he'll be able to forgive me." 

"So find a way to get him to."  Josh said as he let go of her.  CJ looked at him, eyes much clearer then they had been before he came in, and soundly punched him on the arm.  "OW!  What was that for?" 

"I pour my heart out and that's the advice I get?  Find a way to get him to forgive me?  Don't you think that's what I am trying to do?" 

"I know you are.  CJ, much as I'd like to help you, I don't know enough about the situation to have a clear way to do that.  I gave you the best advice I could under the circumstances.  Are you in love with Danny?  Do you just love him but are not in love with him?  Do you just like him?  Have you not been honest with yourself enough to be able to answer any of these questions?  If not, then you should.  He deserves better than that.  And, by the way, Claudia Jean, so do you.  Take whatever time you need, go away somewhere by yourself, if he won't go, and think.  You look like hell lately and frankly, it's sad to see." 

"Thanks, Josh, now that's what I'd call advice."  She smiled at him.  "Does your arm hurt?"  She kissed his cheek.  "I'm gonna leave after work and go to the beach.  You're the only one who knows and I want it to stay that way." 

"Done.  Danny should know, but I'm sure that crossed your mind already.  As for my arm, yes, it hurts.  How am I supposed to explain this to Donna?" 

"Tell her that your friend loves you and is very grateful for the time you took to help her." 

"If the 'love' part gets me in trouble, you'll hear about it on Monday." 

"Fair enough.  Now get out!"  Luckily, there was still plenty of time to prepare for the press briefing.  "There's always another briefing." she complained to herself.  "Being Press Secretary, you might expect that." Carol answered her. 

"I know.  I just....I'm very tired.  Carol, can you make sure Danny comes back here after the briefing?  Just say that I have an exclusive for him, okay?" 

"Sure, listen CJ, I want to leave after the briefing so once Danny gets here, I'll just take off, if that's all right with you." 

"It's fine.  I'm leaving right after my chat with Danny."  She saw the smirk on Carol's face but chose to ignore it for the time being. 

The briefing went well.  Danny was on his way back to her office.  She just needed to keep her resolve.  Her personal life was not her strong suit.  "I'm here for my exclusive.  Given that Friday is 'take out the trash' day, I can't imagine what you could possibly have to tell me."  Danny greeted her.  This was not his usual greeting so she would be just as straightforward as he had been. 

"My appointment is Monday at 6:00 p.m., that's your exclusive.  If everything is fine with me medically, then I'll make an appointment with my GYN doctor and find out if we're pregnant."  She used that particular pronoun to get a reaction from him.  She did.  His eyes lit up and his face relaxed.  "We're pregnant?  Doesn't sound like the CJ from this morning." 

"The CJ from this morning made a mistake and tried to rectify it but hasn't been able to yet."  She was moving closer to him the whole time she was talking.  Slowly she kissed him.  He didn't respond.  "Danny, put your arms around me and kiss me back."  She kissed him again.  This time, he opened his mouth and let her tongue in.  His hands moved around her and stroked her back, pulling her closer to him.  "You still want me." she said as he broke the kiss.  "We never had a problem with this.  We have a problem with what happened this morning and what might be happening here."  He put his hand over her abdomen, gently caressing it.  "If we're pregnant, we need to know so we can figure out what we're going to do."  CJ began trembling slightly.  "You coming over tonight?" 

"No, I'm going to Baltimore Harbor to think.  We'll talk Sunday, CJ.  We both need time to think about things first." 

"Okay, then I'm going to Virginia Beach.  I love the beach.  It's a great place to get my mind together." 

"So, we're both going to the water to seek solace.  Better then alcohol."  He smiled a little.  He was trying to keep it light. 

"Whomever finishes thinking first can join the other." she suggested hopefully.  "I'm really sorry for what I said this morning." 

"I'll probably join you in Virginia.  The beach offers more solitude than the Harbor does.  Sunday, then."  He turned to leave.  "Danny?"  He moved back to her and kissed her before again turning to leave.  "That's sweet, but actually I was going to ask you something."  She held onto his hand, hoping he didn't sense her fear.  "I need to know where you stand on the abortion issue."  Danny almost jumped out of his skin.  "She doesn't even know if she's pregnant and she's asking my opinion on abortion!" he thought to himself.  "I'm pro-choice.  I believe in a woman's right to choose."  She seemed to give a sigh of relief.  "I would, however, like to be consulted first."  With that he left.  CJ realized she had made yet another mistake. 

TBC 

  


	4. Will Baby Make Three? 4

Part four, "Will Baby Make Three?" 

Disclaimer: part one. 

Danny's POV totally.  I figure if I'm gonna try the emotional stuff, the least I can do is make it as coherent as possible. 

  

Baltimore Harbor was easy to get to.  When he left CJ's office, he got into his car and went straight there.  He was staying in a motel nearby and could hang out at the harbor all he wanted.  Tourists didn't usually bother him when he was sitting watching the boats as long as he had his notebook out and a pen ready, supposedly, to take notes.  "She is the most beautiful, exasperating, magnificent, confusing individual I know."  He plopped on the bed.  "She can drive me crazy without trying."  He rubbed his beard, then ran his hand through his hair.  Kicking off his shoes, he tried to figure out what she could possibly have meant this morning.  "She needed to know that I still want her.  That she could still get to me after making a remark like the one she made this morning.  What did she mean by that?  She couldn't be repulsed if she said 'we're pregnant', right?"  He rolled over and looked at the travel clock that went everywhere with him.  "Time for dinner." 

He decided to go to his favorite restaurant by the harbor.  He made sure to ask for the seat in the back.  It was secluded, dark and quiet.  Just what he needed.  No one to bother him.  He ate his fettucini alfredo "heart attack on a plate" without letting thoughts of CJ get to him.  After dinner, he walked by the water.  Now was the time for thinking.  "Why would the possibility of being pregnant shake her up like that?"  His thoughts drifted to his younger days. 

He was twenty-two and had just graduated from college.  He and his girlfriend spent the summer traveling together.  They had worked hard and now it was time to play.  Play they did...every chance they got.  By the end of the summer, she thought she was pregnant.  Although Danny didn't jump too high with excitement, he decided that if she was, he'd be a married man at the age of twenty-two.  She wasn't sure if getting married would be the best thing for them to do but deeply appreciated that he offered.  They went to the doctor together; half an hour early.  Both had reached the height of anxiety when the doctor finally arrived.  The news was good.  Excellent, in fact!  She wasn't pregnant.  They didn't have to get married!  Danny decided to offer anyway.  Thank God, she refused.  What a mess that would have been.  He had been careful ever since...till CJ.  Now he was in the same predicament, albeit as an older professional.  Was it their jobs that caused the concern?  A red-haired baby would pretty much tell people who it's daddy was.  The cat would be out of the bag, so to speak. 

He returned to the motel to sleep.  There were no messages.  How could there be?  He didn't tell her where he'd be staying.  "Neither did she." he answered himself.  He planned to sleep as late as he could.  No work, no messages, and nobody to wake him up.  "Ahhh, I'm ready." he said as he snuggled under the covers. 

Sleep was anything but a break from reality.  In fact, it was a nightmare.  His worst fears seemed to attack him while he was at his most vulnerable. 

"Danny, I'm pregnant.  I just wanted you to know so that you were in the loop."  He was happy and smiling, imagining himself as a father.  "Don't get too happy, Danny.  I'm not keeping it.  I just wanted you to know.  I have an appointment Monday at 6:00 p.m. to take care of things.  You can come if you want.  If not, don't worry about it.  I'll be fine." 

"CJ, don't do this.  We'll make great parents." 

"Danny, the 'we' was just to see how you'd react.  Now I know.  That doesn't change my mind.  I don't want to be the mother of your child.  No offense, actually, I don't want to be the mother of anyone's child."  She left with him calling after her.  He woke up and realized that he really was calling her name.  "Shut up or you'll wake everyone up and get thrown out of here." he warned himself.  He was soaked with sweat.  He took a shower.  Hopefully, the cool water would help clear his head. 

Now, Danny was afraid to go back to sleep.  He didn't want anymore of his fears making fun of him.  

Dawn finally came and a very haggard looking Danny went for breakfast at a nearby diner.  Ordering the food caused him to look at the waitress.  It was a matter of respect, he had been taught, to look at the person to whom you were speaking.  He noticed a bulging stomach.  "Great, Danny, great choice."  He couldn't seem to escape from the very thing he wanted so badly to get away from.  "How many tourists will be pregnant? he wondered.  "However many it will be, it's too many." 

As he finished his breakfast, he decided being grumpy wasn't the way to go about this.  He would try to think about things rationally while watching the harbor boats go back and forth.  Then there was always the Museum of Science to check out when he wanted a break from thinking.  The IMAX movies were great! 

He had managed to get through half the day already.  "Who am I kidding?  I don't need to think about anything when it comes to CJ and I.  I think I'm falling in love with her, for God's sakes."  His final decision was that he wanted to be a father to his child if CJ would let him.  Whatever decision she made, hopefully, she would include him.  Then his doubts came crashing in, "What if she doesn't want the baby?  What if the dream was not just my fears, but reality?"  Shaking his head, he decided to call her.  Maybe she was at a break in her own thinking and could spare a few moments for him. 

"Hello?" she answered cautiously. 

"CJ, it's me.  I was wondering how you were doing." 

"I'm fine, Danny.  I met a nice little friend on the beach.  We've exchanged shells.  I miss you, though." 

"I'm finished thinking.  I figure the best way to move forward is just to talk about it and figure out where we stand.  If you're through with your own thinking, I could swing by later on this evening.  I'm almost ready to leave." 

"That'll be great, Danny.  I am almost through thinking myself.  The truth is I'm never going to know how you feel until you tell me.  I also need to explain that comment." 

"CJ, don't go there yet, okay?  I'll see you in a bit.  Where are you staying?"  After getting the information, Danny hung up.  He decided to eat before he left for Virginia.  This was one meeting with CJ that he really was not looking forward to. 

TBC 

Next up CJ's POV. 

What do you think so far? 


	5. Will Baby Make Three? 5

Part five, "Will Baby Make Three?" 

Disclaimer: part one, folks.  I'm really in no position to be sued. 

This part is CJ's POV, again following the theme of trying to be coherent.  CJ's got more issues then Danny, by the way. 

  

"You should have made it clear why you were asking that question.  How much more are you going to alienate him, CJ?" she asked herself.  "First you made him think that you didn't want to be pregnant by him and now you gave him the idea that you're gonna get an abortion if, indeed, you are pregnant.  How much do you think he can take?"  She was near tears.  Carol was gone so there was no one to prevent people from coming in and seeing her in this state.  It was time to leave.  Her reservation was made already so she could get there whenever.  She fed Gail, the goldfish, before she left.  A nice juicy little seashell full of seafood that lasts the whole weekend.  She wasn't doing well with Danny lately, she certainly didn't want to kill his fish...or her fish...or their fish.  "What the hell am I doing?  The fish is fed.  I'm outta here!"  She grabbed her briefcase and headed for the door hoping against hope that no one was about to come in. 

The drive to Virginia Beach was pleasant enough.  She listened to the music a little louder then she normally did to try and drive out any thoughts of Danny.  It didn't really work.  She was exhausted when she hit the bed in the motel.  Emotionally and physically drained, she wasn't up to much thinking tonight.  All that would be done tomorrow. 

The sun shone brightly and she was starving.  She got up too fast and quickly ran for the bathroom.  "This virus is kicking butt." she stated to no one but herself.  "CJ, get over it.  It's not a virus and you know it."  That was her common sense talking to her.  "Leave me alone until after breakfast."  She sat down, realizing that it was probably not a good thing to be answering herself back. 

Breakfast was egg whites, dry toast and coffee.  Sounds appetizing, huh?  It was all she was capable of eating lately.  Josh had somehow picked that up because he even supplied the toast some mornings in place of the usual muffin.  "He's probably just glad that I'm not chasing him for his muffins anymore." she laughed to herself. 

Ahhh, the beach.  Clean sand, beautiful clear water, gentle breeze, and plenty of space at this time of the day.  It didn't hurt that she picked the most distant part of the beach to try and hide.  She wanted all the solitude she could get today. 

She was afraid to let her mind go over the past.  It still hurt till this day.  Pain or not, she had to go there. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

CJ was nineteen, a Sophomore in college, and madly in love.  Sean was a Junior.  He knew more people then she did and they were invited to many parties at his friends' homes or dorms.  It was a great time to be on her own.  Living at the dorm gave her the opportunity to be an adult before she was expected to be one in the real world.  She got to practice at it for awhile, or at least that's how she looked at it.  The relationship with Sean was going great.  They had been together since almost the very beginning of her Freshman year.  They never talked about the future because Sean was a 'here and now' type of person. 

When she first missed her period, she really didn't worry about it.  She passed it off as being under stress from all the work her professors expected combined with all the partying she and Sean were doing.  The next month when it didn't come, she paid attention. 

"Sean, I think I'm pregnant."  She was too young and inexperienced to really look at his reaction.  In reality, Sean had flinched as if someone had hit him.  "We need to do one of those at-dorm tests, then.  Let's go." 

"It's at-home, and go where?" she teased. 

"Claudia, this is serious.  You live in a dorm, so we get the damn test, take it back to your dorm room and do it, hence, at-dorm test.  And where do you think we're going?  To the drugstore, that's where.  I don't want this hanging over my head at the party tonight." 

Back at the dorm, she tried to do the test as accurately as she could.  She was so nervous.  Was she really ready to be a mother?  And what about Sean?  Was he father material?  The results looked positive.  What was she going to do? 

"Sean, it looks positive."  
"Are you kidding?  We'll have to do it again in the morning to be sure.  Damnit.  I am not thinking about this all night." 

Claudia was crying at this point.  "Crying doesn't help anything.  You going to the party or not?"  She shook her head indicating she was. 

He drank way too much that night.  He usually drank a lot but tonight was much worse.  He was also dancing, very close, with another girl.  Dani usually flirted with anybody who'd pay her any attention.  She didn't mind being linked with other people's guys.  She was just out to have fun.  She fell in love with no one and now she was dancing with Sean.  Claudia waited for Sean to sit back down with her.  "Don't you think that you were a little too close to her?" 

"No, but obviously you do.  Listen, Claudia, I'm gonna take you home.  I'll be back in the morning for the test-taking." 

"Sean, don't you think it's a little early?  You could stay over, you know.  My roommate's at her boyfriend's place." 

"Claudia, I'll see you at 7:00 a.m. Be ready to take the test when I get there."  He was already leading her to his car.  There was no sense trying to change his mind.  Sean basically did whatever he wanted.  That was his motto in life.  

She tossed and turned all night.  A teenage mother.  A single, teenage mother, from the way things looked right now.  Her parents would be so disappointed.  How would she finish college?  She'd obviously have to leave for awhile until the baby was older.  

The sun finally rose.  Claudia was up and ready when Sean arrived.  Their hello kiss resembled one between former friends who were being cordial in public.  "Let's go.  Let's get this over with." 

The minute it took to wait for the result was the longest minute in Claudia's life so far.  Sean was about to wear out the carpet.  How could anyone pace that fast?  She came out with the stick.  "It's positive.  I'm pregnant."  She was confused.  What was she going to do?  "Make an appointment with any doctor not connected to this school." Sean's voice brought her out of her reverie.  "Make sure you get an accurate result.  These things aren't always correct.  We may be worrying about nothing.  See ya later.  Let me know when you find out what the doctor says.  Remember, not connected to this place.  My name will not be in the same sentence as 'Claudia and baby', you hear?" 

"Yes."  She collapsed on the floor and cried the hardest she had ever cried in her life.  "Why is he acting this way?  I know he doesn't plan his future but you're not pregnant one day and the baby's here the next.  Nine months is a long time to get things figured out."  She was trying to convince herself that Sean was not just being a jerk, and that there had to be a reason for his behavior.  She would soon find out what it was...he was a major jerk.  She found a doctor in town who was willing to see her, mostly because she sounded so distressed on the phone.  The receptionist felt sorry for her and squeezed her in.  She would have the results back the next day. 

That day was hell.  Sean didn't come around at all.  He had called and she gave him the information she had so far.  Her mind was not really on her studies but going to class did let her think, a little bit, about something else.  After all, pregnant or not, she still needed to pass her classes.  That night, again, she had difficulty sleeping.  In fact, she hadn't really slept since she discovered she might be pregnant.  "When I finally do sleep, I'm gonna crash for days." she thought.  The receptionist was kind enough to give her an early appointment for the results.  "As you suspected, Miss Cregg, you are pregnant.  Now, if you are planning on keeping the baby, congratulations.  If you are not, I can give you the names of some people who can help you." 

"What do you mean, Doctor?"  She was totally confused. 

"If you want to have the baby and give it up for adoption, I know people, and if you want to have an abortion, I know people.  Either way, I can help you if that's what you decide to do.  Again, if you are keeping the baby, I offer my congratulations to you and the father.  I can treat you throughout your whole pregnancy and deliver your baby, as well."  Claudia left the office in a daze.  She had the doctor's business card just in case.  She was a little concerned how Sean would react.   

Back at the dorm, Sean was waiting for her.  Her roommate was back and had let him in on her way to class.  "I'm pregnant, Sean." 

"Yeah, I figured as much.  Two tests can't be wrong.  I thought you used the damn diaphragm thing.  Didn't you use it right?" 

"Yes, I did.  I lost weight, it seems that affects the results.  It's not as successful." 

"Not as successful?  It wasn't successful at all." Sean yelled at her. 

'Why are you yelling at me?  It's not like I got pregnant by myself, you jerk!  I had some help, you know." 

"Well, you'll have some help fixing it, too." 

"What?"  She couldn't believe her ears.  He wasn't even discussing this with her.  He was deciding for them both.  Her feelings didn't even matter anymore.  Did they ever? 

"I said that I'll help you fix it.  That doctor knows people.  He can tell us which doctor is good for abortions." 

"What if I want to keep the baby?  Don't I have a say in this matter?"  Claudia was crying and she didn't care if it bothered him or not. 

"You just said that you didn't get pregnant by yourself, so you're not making this decision by yourself either.  I don't want the kid.  You're not having it.  My life is not being ruined by a careless mistake." 

"What about my life?" 

"Claudia, I'm thinking about you, too.  You are destined for much better things in life.  A baby is not gonna get you there.  When you become famous, I'll be able to say that I helped you get there.  I helped you by not allowing you to have this child.  Claudia, you'll see that this makes sense when you start using your head to think.  Get over the emotions, use logic.  Your parents will kill you and you know that.  What are you gonna do, show up on the doorstep with the kid and expect them to just let you move back in?" 

"Move back in?  I still live there.  They're my parents, they'll be disappointed but they'll help me because they love me.  Obviously, you don't." 

"Claudia, you were the one who loved me.  I never said anything to suggest I loved you.  Right now, I can't even think of having sex with you.  You need to make an appointment to handle this situation because I am not paying child support for the next eighteen years for a kid I didn't want in the first place." 

"Get out." 

"Make the appointment.  I'll take you if that makes you feel any better." 

"Yeah, much." she said with as much contempt as she could muster at the moment.  The call to the doctor was difficult.  He sensed she really didn't want to do this.  She was just another scared teenager who got in over her head.  He gave her the name of a good friend of his.  She didn't make the call right away.  Dealing with Sean was getting increasingly difficult and she couldn't bring herself to call her parents.  She was so lost.  Katie, her roommate, offered an ear if she wanted it.  "You look like hell, Claudia, and Sean hasn't been around in days.  What's going on?" 

"Nothing.  I'll talk about it later if I can." 

"Might wanna talk about it before you do anything, if you know what I mean." Katie offered.  She seemed to already know what Claudia's overwhelming sadness stemmed from. 

"Thanks, but no thanks.  There's really nothing to talk about.  The decision has been made already." 

"You have a say, too.  It's your body." 

"Katie, he'll make my life miserable and you know it.  It's done.  I just can't believe what an idiot he is.  He's not even being at all supportive of me.  He actually thinks he's doing me a favor." 

"He would." 

"You never liked him." 

"You're not gonna ask me why after this, are you?" 

"No, I was in love with him, Katie.  You, on the other hand, were deeply in hate with him.  I guess you were much more objective then I was." 

"Love is blind, Claudia, don't take it personally."  She hugged her friend.  "You want me to go with you?" 

"No, Sean said he'd take me." 

"At least the SOB is willing to do that.  Don't let him upset you after it.  You'll need your rest.  You come straight back here and I'll take care of you, okay?" 

"Thanks, Katie.  You will be the one bright spot in this whole ordeal."  Claudia actually felt a little better after the talk with Katie.  She made the appointment 'for it' and called Sean to let him know that he needed to bring her there tomorrow at 9:00 a.m.  Tomorrow was a Saturday and he partied all night every Friday, so he wasn't going to look like much at 9:00 in the morning.  He didn't appreciate the early appointment.  "Couldn't you get a later time?  Claudia, I'm not usually up at 9." 

"Well, excuse me for not taking your inebriated self into consideration while I do something I don't really want to do in the first place.  You taking me or not?" 

"Yes.  If I don't, you'll never let me forget it."  She heard soft laughing in the background.  "Who's there?" 

"Dani." 

"Why is she there?"  
"Because I really can't picture us together right now and I'm sure after you do this, you won't want us to be together ever again.  She's on the pill.  Almost totally effective, they say.  I don't have to worry about going through this again.  You should make sure you don't either.  Listen, Claudia, it's kinda rude ignoring Dani like this.  I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8.  Be ready.  Bye, Sweetie."  He now officially made her skin crawl.  It was probably the best for everyone, especially that innocent baby she was carrying, that she didn't let him be born.  How could she ignore how Sean had been for over a year?  He was always obnoxious, kinda high-brow, but his devil-may-care attitude seemed to be a turn on at first  God, was she that blind?  Obviously.  Now she understood the comments that other girls had directed towards her.  One girl had even told her directly what Sean was like but she didn't listen.  The girl made a trip to the doctor and left college after that.  "Well, I'll be damned if I leave.  He can be the one to leave.  I'm getting my degree.  That's all I have going for me right now."  She was crying again.  God, this was getting to be a habit.  She hoped she could sleep tonight.  As it turns out, she couldn't.  She was so tired in the morning. 

He arrived promptly at 8.  "Let's go." 

"Great greeting." 

"Good morning, Claudia.  I'm here to take you to the doctor as expected.  Your chariot awaits." 

"You're a pig!" 

"A pig you used to love.  How quickly things change.  You were so much more fun when you let me do all the thinking." 

"I'm still letting you do the thinking." 

"No, Claudia, you have a stubborn streak that you always squelched for me, to please me.  If you really wanted my baby, you'd take a chance and have it.  You don't want it anymore than I do." 

"Let's go." 

The ride in the car was so uncomfortable, Claudia wanted to walk to town to get away.  The procedure was explained to them while they waited for her appointment time.  She filled out what seemed like a thousand papers.  Sean's name was on none.  He had already distanced himself.  She knew better then to try to involve him at this point.   

He waited for her to come out.  She was a bit unsteady.  They didn't speak on the way back to her dorm.  When they arrived, though, they said their good-byes.  "Claudia, take care of yourself, okay?  You deserve a lot better then me.  We both know that.  And when you become famous, I'll send you a note.  You'll be glad you did this, okay?"  He almost seemed sincere.  Claudia decided to believe he meant it in the best way possible.  "Have fun with Dani." 

"I am." 

She turned away from him.  "I need to get upstairs and rest.  Oh, and I'm not leaving college.  Just stay away from me from this day on." 

"I will.  But I also will send you that note.  You're gonna make it, Claudia, as long as you don't get pregnant again.  Be careful." 

"Oh, I will.  I definitely will." 

He decided to help her to her room.  Katie was there waiting for her to come back.  Good friend that she was, she took care of Claudia the rest of the weekend and every day after that she needed her.  She was there for her in the middle of the night when she regretted her decision.  She was there for her when she felt guilty about going on with her life.  She was there for everything. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

It had been a long road since that day. 

TBC 

Sorry this one was so long.  I did warn y'all that CJ had more issues, though. 

Note: this is actually a few individuals' stories melded together to make one.  I hope I did them justice.  I also hope I offend no one who reads this.       

  


	6. Will Baby Make Three? 6

"Will Baby Make Three?" part six. 

Disclaimer: in part one. 

Still CJ's POV, but back in the present.  Much lighter then the last part. 

  

No one was near her when she first started her trip down memory lane.  By the time she was finished, she was wracked by tears.  She knew in her heart that Danny was no Sean.  There was no comparison between the two.  That didn't take away the fear of his reaction to their predicament.  "He did seem happy in the office until I asked him his opinion on abortion." she thought to herself.  Then she felt a hand on her arm.  She had thought she heard someone calling her 'Lady' but she was too self-involved to answer.  She really didn't want to be bothered right now.  The hand was still poking her.  It seemed small.  "Lady, why are you crying?"  He was a little boy about 4 or 5 years old, she judged, with the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen in her life. 

"Because I'm sad." she decided to answer him. 

"I'm Patrick.  My mommy is Shannon.  Who are you?" 

"I'm CJ."  She was able to give him a weak smile. 

"That's not a name.  Those are letters." he laughed. 

"Patrick, don't be rude.  I told you to leave the lady alone." 

"It's okay, Ma'am.  If you don't mind, then I don't.  He could be a nice distraction." 

"As long as you're sure." 

"I am.  Patrick, my name is Claudia Jean but I don't use my whole name, I use CJ." 

"It's easier to write in school, huh?  then I would just have to put PMS, instead of Patrick Michael Shaughnessy."  CJ couldn't help but laugh at that one.  "I don't think that's a good idea." 

"Why?  It's better than having to write my whole name.  I get tired." he complained. 

"Pat, don't start.  I'm sure CJ had to write her whole name when she was in school." 

"I did."  She was stretching out a bit as she spoke. 

"You're getting bigger!" he exclaimed. 

"No, I'm not!  I'm stretching." 

"Uh-uh, you were little when you were crying.  Now you're not crying and you're getting bigger." 

"I guess I am, then, in a way."  Hesitantly she ruffled his hair.  He didn't mind. 

"You know what I do when I'm sad?  I get a big hug from my mommy.  Sometimes she gives me my best loved stuffy and sometimes a new present."  He held out a medium-sized shell that was still intact.  Shannon had written 'Patrick, age 5' on it.  "Here, this is for you."  He smiled as he handed it to her.  "Take it, CJ, so it's a new present from a new friend.  So you don't cry anymore." 

"Thank you.  Here, take this one."  She wrote 'CJ, WHPS' on it.  She certainly wasn't putting her age!  "Do you watch any of the press briefings that are broadcast, Shannon?" 

"Not usually.  I'm not really much into politics." 

"Please watch Monday at 8:00 a.m.  Just the beginning if you can't sit through the whole thing." 

"CJ, what's WHPS mean?"  Patrick was tugging on her arm.  

"You'll see on Monday.  I'm going to say hello to you on TV."  She gave him a big smile.  He was helping her get her mind off both the past and the future.  For a little while, she could focus on just the present.  And she was enjoying herself. 

"Who made you cry?"  Patrick was looking directly into her eyes. 

"Nobody." 

"You made yourself cry?"  He put his hands on his face and scrunched up his cheeks.  

"No." 

"Then who made you cry?" 

"Patrick, stop it!"  His mother scolded him. 

"I'm just asking, Ma."  He started swirling the dirt around a bit.  CJ did the same.  Patrick started swirling a little harder.  Again, CJ repeated his actions.  Then she picked some up to examine it more closely.  This time it was Patrick's turn to copy.  He scooped up a small amount and blew it.  He giggled very much after that.  Like it was his best accomplishment yet. 

"Life should always be so simple." CJ thought.  Try as she might not to, she went back to her thinking.  "Patrick, I'm gonna take a break right now and be really quiet.  So please let me have some time to myself, okay?" 

"Okay."  He went to play with his mother.  CJ's thoughts immediately went to the White House.  Having a baby meant that people would eventually find out that she and Danny were together.  Conflict of interest.  Leo was gonna kill her.  "No, not kill me, fire me.  I'll be an unemployed expectant mother.  What a difference two decades make, huh, CJ?"  She knew she was being too hard on herself.  It would not be good politics to fire your Press Secretary who just so happened to also be an expectant single mother.  Their approval ratings would definitely drop.  Leo could, however, make her life miserable if he wanted to.  Oh, and Toby.  Let's not forget about Toby.  Just as bad as Leo when it came to her and Danny.  God, his marriage ended and Leo's is almost over.  You'd think they would want somebody to be happy.  

Her thoughts turned to Danny, next.  The look on his face should have told her everything she needed to now.  He almost looked happy about the news.  Until she blew it.  "I don't think he'll make me sorry that I'm pregnant.  In fact, he'll probably make me very happy he's the father."  CJ smiled at the thought of how often he had asked her out.  "He's persistent, that's for sure."  She hoped that he wasn't in danger of losing his job over this.  "Oh, well, I think I've gone as far as I can by myself.  My thinking time seems to have come to an end."  Just then, her phone rang.  It was Danny.  God, how she missed him.  They had been together every night since the shooting.  Being apart even a few nights felt weird.  "I think you love him, CJ." she smiled to herself remembering how it felt to be in his arms.  Josh had suggested she think about her true feelings for Danny.  "If you think it's weird to sleep alone for a couple of days, you've got it bad." she told herself. 

Anyway, Danny was going to be there in a few hours so she had time to distract herself with Patrick again, if he still wanted to play.  Of course he did!  He and Shannon had eaten lunch while CJ was in her own world.  He was re-energized, so to speak. She didn't think kids ever ran out of energy completely but she sure could tell when they got an energy boost! 

Wow!  Three hours went by already.  Shannon announced to Patrick that it was time to go for dinner.  "Can CJ come too?"  He was pulling on CJ's hand to get her up.  "Thanks, Patrick, but I'm waiting for my friend." 

"Will you be here tomorrow, too?" 

"I hope that my friend and I will I have time to stop by before we go home." 

"Hey, CJ."  It was Danny.  CJ's heart literally skipped a beat.  She was so glad to see him but so scared to see him at the same time.  She made the necessary introductions.  "So, is this the friend you've exchanged shells with?"  He was eyeing Patrick up and down jokingly.  "I was afraid I would have to fight for your affections."  He was looking right at her.  Their eyes locked and she took his hand.  "You will never have to fight for my affections.  You have them for as long as you want them.  Life, if that works out."  She became a little anxious and looked down at her hands. She hoped she wasn't giving too much of herself away.  Danny put his arms around her.  "Life sounds good to me."  He kissed her forehead. 

"You're really big now!"  Patrick was clapping and pointing at CJ who was leaning against Danny, still in his arms.  "You grew!" 

"Patrick, I'm tall, okay?  I just stretched out again." 

"But when you were cry..."  CJ tried to distract him but he was a determined little one.  "When you were crying, you were so small.  Mommy said you were wrapped up in yourself.  Then you got bigger when you were playing with me.  You got really big when your friend hugged you.  See I told you big hugs work when you're sad!"  He was so thrilled with himself.  Little did he know how CJ was feeling inside.  The latent butterflies in her stomach were popping out of their cocoons.  

"Patrick, come on, you're talking too much.  Say good-bye to CJ and Danny." 

"Bye, CJ, Bye, Danny.  See you tomorrow on the beach and Monday on the TV.  I didn't forget." 

"Bye, Patrick. Bye, Shannon.  Thank you for including me in your day.  It helped a lot." 

As her new friends were leaving, Danny helped her get up.  "A whole day at the beach, huh?  And crying?  Then I know you have not eaten at all." 

"Danny, I really don't want to eat yet.  Let's go back to the room, though, okay?" 

"Okay."  They held hands all the way to the room.  When they got there, the butterflies began flying.  Danny put his bag on the floor.  "Come here."  He held CJ close, then led her to the bed.  "We've each done our own thinking separately; are you ready to start talking to each other now?"   

"Danny, I want and I need to make love with you first.  I missed you."  She kissed him.  She didn't have to tell him to kiss her back this time.  They laid down on the bed.  "You do still want me, don't you, Danny?  The possibility that I'm pregnant hasn't scared you off at all."  She sounded so relieved.  

"Some things you've said the past few days have scared me but having a baby with you doesn't."  He kissed her again.  "Do you really want me, CJ?  Crazy and lovable as I am?  Not just somebody to make you feel better but really want me." 

"Yes.  I very much want you." 

"Do you love me?"  He wasn't as confident this time. 

"Yes." she answered very softly.  "Do you love me?" 

"You haven't figured it out?  Yes, I do."  He moved a few inches away from her.  "Making love is going to make talking easier?" 

"Yes.  When I tell you everything, you'll understand why it's so important to me.  Can you just trust me on this one?" 

"CJ, do you remember what I said the first time we were together?  That I had to protect my heart.  Not long after that night, I gave you my heart symbolically.  That's why I thought you already knew how I felt.  You have my trust.  I did say we'd talk Sunday."  They kissed again.  This time they didn't have to worry about stopping.  Tonight their lovemaking was different; it seemed a little more intimate.  Only time would tell what tomorrow would bring.  Tonight they were back in each other's arms.  CJ knew it would not be easy to disclose her past.  She had never really done that before.  Danny would know everything about her then.  He would know where so many of her fears rose from.  He would know all the right buttons to push if he ever wanted to.  She shuddered and sighed.  Danny pulled her closer.  "Hey, enough thinking.  Tonight we rest." 

TBC     

  


	7. Will Baby Make Three? 7

"Will Baby Make Three?" part seven 

Disclaimer: check part one 

This section is their conversation. 

  

She felt him stirring restlessly.  He usually slept so soundly.  He was making small noises and looked uncomfortable.  CJ leaned over him and softly touched his cheek.  "Danny, wake up."  He woke with a start and grabbed her hand.  "Danny, it's me." 

"Sorry, I was dreaming..." he hesitated wondering if he should mention his nightmare.  

"Danny, what were you dreaming about?  You can tell me."  He looked at the clock.  She turned his face towards her.  "It's officially Sunday, even it it's still dark out."  

Planting a soft kiss on her lips, he rolled her back onto the bed.  Now he was leaning over her.  "I had the same nightmare in Baltimore.  Everything that's happened so far gets all jumbled up.  You tell me you have an appointment on Monday at 6 but instead of it being a medical check-up, you tell me it's for you to get an abortion.  That part hurts but what's even worse is that you don't seem to want my opinion.  I ask you not to do it but you tell me that you're going to anyway."  By now tears have formed in his eyes and one is threatening to drop.  CJ hugged him.  "I'm so sorry.  I haven't been clear about anything because I've been afraid of what you'll think of me." 

"CJ?"  He still held onto her.  He didn't want her to see the tears falling. 

"Hmm?"  She moved away so she could look at him.  

"If you are pregnant, do you want to get an abortion?"  He was looking into her eyes for the answer.  "Because I don't want you to.  Does that matter?"  A tear dropped.  CJ wiped it off.  "Of course it matters, Danny.  I don't want to either."  He smiled.  "Then why the question about where I stood on the issue?"  She sat up in bed.  In doing so, his head was now on her chest and she held him tightly.  "Danny, much as I love you I am so scared."  He looked up at her.  "Why?"  

"Because like I said before, I'm afraid of what you'll think of me." 

"Talk to me.  I won't judge, I swear." 

CJ took a deep breath.  "Even though you were the first to bring up that I might be pregnant, I was thinking about it, too.  I felt the same way when I was nineteen."  Danny was giving her his undivided attention.  "Before I go on, were you ever in this predicament before?" 

"CJ, you're stalling." 

"Please, I need to know."  He sat up.  "Yes.  My girlfriend  and I had just graduated from college.  We were both twenty-two and just wanted to have fun before we started our careers in the real world.  We traveled for the summer.  She told me she thought she was pregnant so I asked her to marry me.  She didn't know if that was the best thing for us to do but she appreciated that I was a gentleman.  We went to the doctor together to find out.  She wasn't.  We were both tremendously relieved.  I felt bad about reneging on the proposal so I gave her the option.  Thank God she refused me.  We continued dating until she was offered a job she really wanted out of state.  I liked my job where I was, so we parted ways.  We're good friends to this day.  We both learned a good lesson from it all, though.  To be careful.  I swear, CJ, it never happened again until you."  He was caught between wanting to be with her and wanting to hear the rest of her story.  Sometimes he felt like making love just to take a break from dealing with the things going on his life.  CJ's kiss broke his thoughts.  "Hey, let me in." 

"You are in.  CJ, are you ready to finish your story?" 

"Yes.  I was dating someone for over a year.  He was extremely non-committal.  We never talked about the future.  I loved him and assumed he loved me back, which turned out to be an incorrect assumption.  He was not really a nice person; he was obnoxious, spoiled, ran around with a 'bad boy' attitude.  I was able to ignore all that until it was turned against me.  When I found out that I was pregnant, he was so angry.  He didn't want children.  I didn't really have a choice in the matter.  I was so confused.  I didn't know how to tell my parents.  The only person who knew was Katie, my roommate.  She tried to change my mind but I didn't think I had any options.  I had the abortion on a Saturday.  Katie was there for me then and she still is to this day.  I don't know what I would have done without her."  She had been looking at the bed sheets the whole time.  The tears were flowing easily but quietly.  Danny put his hands on her face to lift it.  "Danny, I'm not finished yet." 

"Okay.  I just thought you might want to take a break." 

"Thanks, but no."  She was still looking down at the sheets.  "Sean wouldn't touch me after I told him that I might be pregnant and that was only with the at-home test, not even the doctor's test results.  He started sleeping with another girl before I even had the abortion.  I felt so scared and alone.  I felt ashamed that I had gotten into that predicament to begin with.  He was such a jerk.  After the abortion, I felt horrible but I knew that I had to go on with my life.  Sean said he knew I would be famous one day and that I would be glad I had the operation.  He promised to send a note the minute he found out.  He also reminded me that the only way for that to happen, for me to get ahead, was to make sure that I never got pregnant again.  I've spent the rest of my life making sure I didn't.  When I was named White House Press Secretary, I was so happy and excited.  I had forgotten all about the note.  It arrived within days.  He wrote, 'Claudia, I see you have changed your name but you will always be Claudia to me.  I told you that you would make it and you did.  I'm glad I could help.  Do you have any children yet?  I don't and still don't plan on any - so it wasn't anything against you.  Good luck.  Sean.'  I cried as hard that day as I did when I was first going through it."  Danny couldn't take it anymore.  She was so upset and he wanted to let her finish but he needed to take a chance and try to hold her.  "Wait a little bit longer.  Every year, on the anniversary of that day, I get depressed.  I go to church to light a candle.  I pray for my baby because that's what I was taught good Catholics do."  She was sobbing hysterically by now.  Danny wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could without hurting her.  

"Danny, do you think God would make something wrong with our baby to pay me back for what I did back then?"  He ran his hand through her hair.  "He wouldn't do that.  He'll let him or her be healthy and strong because this time is the right time for both of us." 

"What do you think of me?"  She moved back.  Tears streaked down her face.  She looked so vulnerable and child-like herself.  Danny felt the tears sting his eyes.  He knew she would take them the wrong way if he didn't speak up fast.  "I think you did what you felt had to be done at the time.  I think you were a very different person back then.  I can see why you like people to call you CJ.  It's kinda like putting a divider between the Claudia Jean you are now and the one you were in college.  I also understand why it was so important that I still wanted you.  Finally, I understand the need to know if I was pro-choice or not.  That would determine how to tell me what happened to you.  To summarize, CJ, I think that you are a very special person.  You are strong, intelligent and beautiful with the same sense of humor that I have.  You are a challenge and a pleasure.  I would be proud to spend the rest of my life with you and our children."  She tried to hide her surprise.  She didn't really know why she was at all shocked by his answer.  Danny was very open about his feelings for her.  He always had been.  Somehow, she thought he would take it harder then he did.  But then again, he did seem to always have a very generous nature.  "You did tell me on the beach that I could have your affections for life, remember?  And...when I said 'children', I just figured...Well, I just figured if, at some point in the future, we decided to plan on another child so this one could have a playmate than we could fulfill our obligation of 2.3 kids per family."  She wasn't sure how to take that.  He sensed her apprehension.  "I figure we could get a dog and count that as the .3 to go with our two kids and we'll be the 'typical family' so many researchers write about."  He kissed her forehead.  "When did you have the operation?" 

"October 16th." 

"Oh, CJ, this must have been so hard for you."  

"I have never, ever told anyone about this.  "Sean, Katie and I were the only ones who knew.  Danny, you're the fourth person to know and the end of the line comes with the doctor.  I won't ever tell anyone again after that."  He held her again, pulling her into a reclining position along with himself.  "I know how you think, CJ, and I will never make you sorry you told me."  She wiped away the remainder of her tears.  "I know you won't or I wouldn't have told you."  They began to kiss.  "Don't you think it's a little strange to be fully acting as if I'm pregnant when we really don't know for sure?" she asked him. 

"Well, we could wait for the doctor's appointment, which, by the way, I would like  to go to with you, or we could buy the test and do it ourselves.  Then you could by-pass the medical doctor and go straight to the baby doctor."  He was smiling at her. 

"That's not how insurance works and you know it.  I need to be referred.  I guess we could try to do it ourselves first just to know."  He was kissing her again.  "Well, I agree, and we'll go buy it in the morning."  She looked at the window.  The sun was streaming in.  

"Danny, it is morning." 

"Okay.  Then how about buying it right after we make love?  How's that grab you?" 

"That grabs me just fine."  They went back to kissing.  Things seemed to be going well so far. 

TBC 

  

<


	8. Will Baby Make Three? 8

 

"Will Baby Make Three?" part eight.  
Disclaimer: still in part one.  


CJ and Danny arrived at the restaurant very early. She really wanted to get everything done and still have time to go to the beach before they left. Check out time was noon so that gave them time to eat and do the test before they departed the motel.  


She ordered her usual breakfast of non-descript food and coffee. "I'll have the same."  
"Danny, you don't have to do that. I don't eat the best tasting breakfasts lately. Why torture yourself?"  
"Because there are only so many ways that I can join in your pregnancy. Eating the same foods is one of them." He smiled as he took her hand. "Pretty soon we'll know for sure if you're pregnant or if you just like eating weird food."  
"You sure you want to do the test while we're here?"  
"Yes. CJ, I'm a very nice person."  
"I know that. Okay, we'll do it."  
"Thanks." With that, he let go of her hand. They had to be careful in public.  


They made it through breakfast quickly enough and were able to find the nearest drugstore. All that was left was to do the test accurately. They both read the instructions. One can never be too careful! CJ started to become anxious. "It'll be fine." Danny assured her. "I have my trusty stop watch ready to go off in one minute so we don't let it sit there too long. Come on." His encouragement was very sincere and she knew it. "Okay, here we go." She began to feel a slight panic as she let him know to start the watch. Walking into the bathroom, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and moved both their hands to her belly. "Soon, we'll know for sure." He was kissing her neck and nibbling on her earlobe to pass the time. This was definitely not how the minute of waiting had gone so many years before.  
RING!!  
"It's time. What color is it?"  
"Pink."  
"Pink is good, that's what the instructions said." Danny was turning her around to face him.  
"That's not exactly what they said." She was smiling. Things were going so much better for her this time around.  
"Oh, really, you mean when I read 'Pink means pregnant' it wasn't the company's way of saying 'Danny, you're going to be a father'?" he teased her.  
"No, but I'm glad you're taking it so well." He knew what she meant by that. He wrapped his arms around her. "Are you taking it well, too, CJ?"  
"Yes." They kissed. Danny led her outside to the room. Sitting her down on the end of the bed, he knelt on the floor as if genuflecting. Taking her hand in his, he began to speak.  
"CJ,..." He didn't get the chance to go any further. She knelt down in front of him on the floor. "Danny, don't do this yet." She kissed him.  
"Why, because I...?" She kissed him again. "No, because you're only doing it because I'm pregnant. I want you to do it some time in the future when you really mean it. I want to know that when you propose to me, it's from your heart and the only reason you're doing it is because you really picture us together for the rest of our lives." She kissed him again. They were sitting on the floor now. "I'm not saying I'll never marry you, I'm just saying that now is not the right time." This time Danny kissed her. "You are a very considerate person, but what about the baby?"  
"What about her? She'll be a Concannon. Your name will be on the birth certificate as the father. We don't have to be married just for the baby. We'll be married because it's right for us and the baby. And, you know what? We'll both know when that time is. Okay?"  
"Okay." He put his hand on her cheek, sliding it until it was in her hair, then pulling her closer to him. Softly his lips touched hers. The kiss was intensifying as he slowly lowered them to the floor. She was beneath him before they broke apart. "The floor's hard." He began kissing her again; then rolled them both over so now she was on top of him. "Better?" Not wanting to stop, she just mumbled, "Much."  


After they checked out, CJ and Danny went to the beach. They should be able to relax a bit before going back to their lives. "It'd be nice to see Patrick again, too." CJ thought. As it turns out, she was in luck. Patrick and Shannon were there. When he saw them approach, he started jumping up and down. "You are so big!" He grabbed her hand so she could play with him. Shannon apologized for his outburst, even though Danny was laughing at her. "He's just never seen any woman as tall as you are before, CJ, I'm very sorry."  
"It's okay, Shannon, I didn't think he came across too many six foot women in his lifetime." She smiled at her. Danny was still laughing, but more to himself now. Patrick turned his attention to him. "Hey, come play with us. CJ likes you, so you play, too."  
"Sure, kid, for a little while, then we're gonna walk a bit before we leave." He looked at CJ who nodded her head in agreement.  


Later, as they were walking along the beach, she seemed very quiet. "Danny, we're going to have to tell people eventually."  
"I know. I figured we could wait till the doctor tells us everything is okay with the baby, and make the announcement to everyone at once. Then, we make a run for it while their mouths are still open." He squeezed her hand, while smiling at her.  
"Well, the running part sounds good." She looked scared. He put an arm around her. "Things'll work out. It won't be easy, but it'll work out...somehow." he kissed her quickly on the mouth.  
"Danny, be careful."  
"I know. Let's go home."  


On Monday morning, CJ began the 8:00 a.m. briefing. "Good morning, again, Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seats." Looking directly at the camera, she said, "I'd like to begin by saying 'hello' to a special friend I met over the weekend. Patrick, I hope you remembered to watch. Thank you for being my friend at the beach. Now you know what those letters on the shell mean." Returning her attention to the task at hand, "And, now back to business..." She looked in Danny's direction. He was smiling at her. "That kid really got to her." he mused.  


Later, in her office, she told him he didn't need to go with her to the medical doctor. "He's just going to give me a referral slip to the OB/GYN. His receptionist is a friend of mine and she already got me an appointment for Saturday. You can go to that one with me." He was standing next to the door. She walked over to him with a sly grin on her face. Putting one hand on the door behind him and the other around his waist, she kissed him deeply. "Want to meet me at home after the appointment? I could make it worth your while." They kissed again, content in the knowledge that no one could walk in on them.  
"Who could pass up an invitation like that? I'll be there." One last kiss and he was off.  


Saturday seemed to come very quickly. Before either of them could believe it, it was time for her appointment. They arrived about fifteen minutes early to fill out any paperwork the doctor might need. The office was actually a suite consisting of several doctors. CJ's doctor would then refer her to the one who did sonograms. Danny got very excited about being able to see their baby before it was born. "Don't you think that's so cool, CJ?"  
"Yes, I do. You ready? It looks like the nurse is coming for us."  


She was in perfect health except for the nausea from the pregnancy. The doctor did tell her, however, that she should get more sleep than she does. She promised she would try to. "CJ, you'll be able to have the sonogram today, if you're ready to."  
"Oh, she's ready." Danny answered for her.  
"It's nice to see two people so excited." CJ looked at Danny and squeezed his hand.  
"Doctor, I'd like a picture of the baby printed out, if you don't mind." It was Danny speaking again.  
"It's my pleasure."  


The sonogram went well. CJ was nine weeks pregnant. She had most likely conceived the night of the shooting. The doctor gave her the printout of the baby and wished them both well.  


Danny was floating on air as they left the office. "Earth to Danny. Earth to Danny. Check in anytime you feel like it, Danny." She tugged on his arm.  
"Huh, yeah, I'm fine. Isn't it great? She looks so perfect...and she's ours." He grabbed her and spun her around.  
"Danny, be careful. People might become interested in us and recognize us." she warned him. "Let's just go home to celebrate."  


That Monday at work, Danny and CJ still seemed to be floating. People started wondering what was going on. Only Josh had the nerve to ask CJ. "What's up?"  
Looking over her glasses at him, "What's up with what? I'm very busy, Josh."  
"You're so happy. Why?"  
"The last time you came in here and asked me what was up, I was crying my eyes out. You gave me great advice. Now, I'm happy and you're still asking me the same question. Make up your mind, Joshua, you want me to be sad or happy?" He knew she was teasing him.  
"Claudia, Jean, I want you to be happy, of course. Now, I also recall telling you to think about your feelings for Danny. He is very happy, as well. And I wondering if you guys are being happy together?" She could tell by his eyes that he wasn't just poking fun at her. He was trying his best to just be her friend without too much intrusion into her personal life.  
"Yes, Josh, if you can keep your mouth shut, we're being happy together. On the other hand, if you can't keep your mouth shut, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about and I need to get back to work." She was smiling now.  
My lips are glued. I'm happy for you guys. Good luck and I'm here for you anytime you need me."  
"Thanks."  


TBC 

  

  


	9. Will Baby Make Three? 9

 

"Will Baby Make Three?" part nine.  
Disclaimer: still where I left it in part one. 

  
This part picks up two months after CJ and Danny found out she was pregnant.  


Danny came into her office. "Don't forget today's the day. We both make our announcements and run." He was grinning wickedly at her.  
"We're not going to be able to run fast enough to get away from Leo. He's the one who frightens me."  
Danny walked around her desk and took her hand. "We'll deal with it. Maybe he's not such a hard ass after all."  
"And maybe he's worse and he's just been showing me his good side all this time." She smiled. "I'm sorry, Danny, it's not you. Leo has been on my case since I took this job. He's harder on me then he is on any of the guys. I don't think when Leo said 'Avoid conflicts of interest by staying away from Danny' that it translated to 'Go right ahead and date Danny, CJ, and, oh, by the way, get pregnant as fast as you can'." He kissed her softly on the lips. "You can take him. I'll be in my office talking to my editor. We'll swap stories later. Bye."  
"Bye." It was time for the morning staff meeting. "Oh, well, here goes nothing...except maybe my job."  


She was distracted at the staff meeting, but not so much that she didn't participate at all. She didn't want to be asked too many questions. She just wanted to make her announcement at the end of the meeting so she could go back to her office and pack up her stuff if she got fired.  


As everyone was getting up to leave, CJ asked them all to give her just a few minutes to say something.  
"As everyone has been telling me for the past few months, I look a bit pale at times or they've noticed that I have been queasy and eating bland food. I have thought about this statement for months now." Toby was already starting to get bored. She could tell by his shuffling feet and his quick glances toward the door. "I wanted to tell everyone at the same time so that no one felt slighted. I also wanted to mention it before I started showing, which I am a little." Heads snapped in her direction; eyes staring at her stomach. "I'm four months pregnant. Yes, you can trace that back to the night of the shooting. Thank you for listening. I'm sorry I took so much of your time."  
Josh was by her side now, and proclaiming, "I'm gonna be a godfather!"  
"Josh, you said 'godfather', right? So that eliminates you. CJ, is it Danny's?" All heads again went straight to her. "Yes, Sir." She was holding onto Josh's hand so tight, it was beginning to hurt him.  
Leo ran his hand through the little hair he still has on his head. "Everyone but CJ and Josh leave."  
"Why doesn't Josh have to leave?" Toby asked, annoyed.  
"Because CJ"s got him by a death grip over there and I take that to mean she wants him with her."  
Everyone left as quickly as they could. Sam let out a soft, "Congratulations, CJ." Toby pushed him out the door.  


"CJ, you understand what a conflict of interest is, right? The Press Secretary dating a member of the White House Press Corps is a conflict of interest. It doesn't matter that Danny is the senior member, he is still a member." He looked at her hand. "CJ, let go of Josh. You're gonna break his hand."  
"Josh, I'm sorry."  
"It's no problem, CJ, really." He was shaking out his hand.  
"Josh, go around to her other side. Let her hold your other hand for a while."  
He gave her a small but warm smile as he took it. She was squeezing hard again. "Hey, could ya take it easy a bit?" he whispered to her.  
"Sure, sorry."  
"Kids, focus on me, please." Leo was pointing to himself. "CJ, you said you're four months pregnant? That you traced it back to the night of the shooting? Maybe you were just in emotional turmoil that night. Yes?" She knew what he was looking for but couldn't give it to him.  
"Leo, we were all in emotional turmoil that night. Danny had been chasing me for almost a year at that point. Truthfully, I liked the attention and I liked Danny. Leo, it wasn't an accident that I let him take me home that night."  
"That's what I'm saying, CJ, just because you wanted to be with him that night doesn't mean a lifetime. You follow what I'm saying?"  
"Ouch!" Josh pulled his hand away from CJ's grip. "Here, have the other one again."  
"Leo, the thing between Danny and I wasn't a one night stand. We've been together ever since."  
"You two did a great job keeping it secret. If you weren't pregnant, nobody would've known." Leo seemed pleased but not being aware of CJ's past pregnancy history, he couldn't have known what that comment did to her.  
"I'm glad you're pleased with us for keeping it out of the press. But I am also glad that I'm pregnant. I'm glad that Danny is thrilled with the prospect of becoming a father. I'm glad that whatever happens today or tomorrow or five months or five years from now, that I will be content in the knowledge that Danny and I love each other and that our child was conceived from that love. I'm glad that she will know every day of her life that we love her. I'm sorry that it's against the rules. We didn't plan it. But it's happened and I'm not going to stand here and tell you that it was just one night when I know that's not true." She was crying now. Josh was holding her in his arms.  
"CJ, I'm not saying Danny is a bad guy. We all know he's not. But you love him? Where the hell did that come from?" He stood up to pace a bit.  
"It comes from the fact that he is a kind, wonderful and generous man who has a great sense of humor. He's good at what he does, personally and professionally. I know that this looks bad. I seem to remember having a similar conversation with Sam about Laurie. I know that the truth is not always depicted in the tabloids. We're risking a great deal here but it's worth it to both of us. Do you really want to make either one of us choose? Do you really want to make me say I'm sorry that we're bringing a baby into this world? I can't Leo. If you want to fire me, then do it. I'll pack up today." She began to leave.  


The President walked into the room at this point. "CJ, I hear congratulations are in order." He hugged her. "Give my best to Danny."  
"No offense, Sir, but I've been talking to CJ about this and the thought of congratulating her had not come up yet."  
"Then it should have, my friend. Finding love is difficult but they did it. Having children is a wonderful and blessed event and they're going to experience that in a few months, if I heard correctly. By the way, CJ, I'm glad that there is a reason for the way you've been looking lately because I was beginning to get worried."  
"Thank you, Sir." She was wiping her eyes. "Look, I'd really like to go to my office and pack. I'll be out of here as soon as I can get everything to my car." Josh was supporting her. She didn't look good.  
"Maybe you should stay right where you are, CJ. Abby can have a look at you." The President was on the phone before she could answer. "She's on the way." Looking confused, he asked Josh, "If Danny is the father, why are you here?"  
"Because I'm her friend."  
"Jed, she was holding onto him so damn hard, she almost broke his hand. I didn't think it would be a good thing to have this conversation without some kind of support for her."  
"Well, Leo, that was mighty kind of you. At least you were worried about that much."  
"Sir, what do you mean?"  
"The woman is pregnant. She shares this news with us and you lecture her about her perceived wrong. Am I getting this right?" He kissed his wife as she entered the room. She went over to CJ.  
"Sir, you're getting it right but you must keep in mind that this is a conflict of interest. No matter how you look at it, it's not good. We can't win this one."  
"I don't leak him stories, Leo. I don't know how many times I've told you that. We don't even want to talk about work when we're home."  
"When we're home?! Please don't tell me the two of you are living together. God, I don't know how much more I can take."  
"We're not living together."  
"But you may as well be, right? Given the hours you two work, what the hell else could you possibly have to talk about?" He looked like he honestly didn't know.  
"Leo, did it ever occur to you that there is life outside of work? With all due respect, maybe that's why your marriage fell apart. We have families to talk about. We talk about ourselves and the baby. We discuss possible names. We're trying to decide if we want to know what the sex of the baby is or if we should wait. We need to think about picking godparents.  
"Hey, I thought I could be the godfather." Josh piped up.  
"Your name actually came up, Josh. Like I said, we're discussing it. Nothing is final yet."  
"What about marriage plans?"  
"I'll let you know when we know, Leo. That's all the information I have for you at this point."  
"Don't talk to me like I'm a reporter, CJ. I'm your boss."  
"And I'm your boss, Leo, and don't you forget it. If anything is wrong with her or that baby because of what you pulled here..." Abby interrupted him. "Jed, she needs to go home and rest. Have Danny take her if he can."  
"No, I have to pack up my office first. I may as well make it one last trip." CJ was fighting the tears in her eyes.  
"Who the hell fired you?" Abby asked her.  
"Leo was about to when the President came in."  
"Leo?" Even Abby was surprised by this.  
"You were about to fire her? On who's authority?"  
"Sir, I wasn't about to fire her. She offered to clean out her office if I was going to fire her and then you walked in so I didn't have a chance to clarify things."  
"So, you weren't going to fire her then?"  
"No, but I was going to continue the lecture some more."  
"Why? Couldn't you see that she is no position for that right now?"  
"Now I can, Sir. CJ, you know where I stand on this issue but I am sorry for any trauma I caused you and the baby. Go home, don't pack, just go home. Take no work with you, just rest."  
"Thank you, Sir. I'm not fired then?"  
"No, CJ, you're not. Don't make me sorry about this."  
"It'll eventually come out. We're not going to be able to stop that, no matter how careful we continue to be."  
"We'll deal with it then, you can be sure."  
"Stop threatening her, Leo, she needs her rest. CJ, go to your office. I'll call Danny for you and he can meet you there and take you home." Abby was gesturing for Josh to help CJ back to her office. "Make sure she takes nothing with her."  
"Yes, Ma'am."  


The President waited for them to leave the office.  
"Leo, don't you ever do that again, you hear?"  
"Sir, I was looking out for you and the administration. That's my job, in case you forgot."  
"I didn't forget. Do you realize what it would look like for the President of the United States to fire a woman who is about to become a single mother? We'd be handing the headlines to the reporters. Hell, we'd be selling the papers for them."  
"Sorry, Sir. I was looking at it from a different point of view."  
"Get over the fact that it's Danny. You like Danny; we all do. Our Press Secretary is going to have a baby in a few months. We should be grateful that she's starting to show and that she decided to tell us the truth finally. At least it gives us time to get used to it before she goes into labor during a briefing and we're all standing around with our mouths hanging open."  
"That would be quite the front page picture, Sir."  
Abby had waited long enough. "Are either of you happy for CJ? Jed, you sounded like you were but you still seem to have some reservations. Leo, be nice to her."  
"I'm happy for her." They both answered at once.  
"Good, I'm glad to hear that." She smiled at them. "Stop talking about her as if she just pushed the nuclear war button at the Pentagon. She's in love. These things happen. Give her and Danny time. Hope for a wedding before the baby comes. It always looks better in politics." They were both surprised by that last comment, although it was true.  
"Danny must have proposed. He's the kind of guy who would."  
"He did. She turned him down at the time." Abby answered.  
"So somebody in the West Wing did know she was pregnant."  
"We talk, Jed. I'm a doctor and her friend. I wasn't going to break a confidence. CJ doesn't either. You should know that by now, Leo. She does good work if you give her the chance."  
"I know she does. We'll see how things progress."  
"We can handle this, Leo." The President patted his arm. "We'll make it through this just fine."  


Danny was able to get CJ home with no problem. Abby had made all the proper calls to get her out of the White House without incident. He put her straight to bed.  
"Danny, stay here with me."  
"Of course. Come here and snuggle up." He opened his arms for her.  
"How'd it go with your editor?"  
"He congratulated us and wants to know when I'll need time off to help you out when you have the baby. He was remarkably understanding. I guess I got off a lot easier then you did."  
"Yeah. I thought I was going to get fired. Leo was not happy. I almost broke Josh's hand and all he was trying to do was help me out by providing much needed support. The President totally threw me off by congratulating us and giving me a hug. I didn't know what the hell was going on by that time. I was crying and Josh was holding me. I got dizzy so Jed called for Abby who decided I needed to go home and that you should take me. Anyway, I still have my job." She looked up at Danny then down at her slightly bulging stomach. "And I still have you and 'Surprise' over here."  
"You are not going to nickname our kid 'Surprise' are you?"  
"No. It's just we don't have a name yet. Oh, by the way, Josh wants to be godfather."  
"You said he would and we agreed he'd be great. When you go back to work, tell him he's elected."  
She smiled. "He'll be thrilled."  
"Enough talking, you need your rest. We have plenty of time to think about these things."

  
TBC


	10. Will Baby Make Three? 10

 

"Will Baby Make Three?" part ten.  
Disclaimer: in part one.  
Sorry, the computer crashed. I fixed it myself, so to be sure of  
everything, the next few parts will be very short.

This part picks up three months after CJ announced her pregnancy to the  
Senior Staff.

"CJ, has your doctor told you when to stop working?"  
"No, Leo, he hasn't. Why do you ask?"  
"Because you started to looking much better in the past few months but now  
you're back to looking tired and pale. Maybe the job is too stressful...."  
CJ jumped out of her seat. "How dare you? You have always thought this job  
was too stressful for me! You have always tried to undermine me in one way  
or another." She grabbed the desk to steady herself.  
"CJ, take it easy. You know how I feel about you. I'm just saying that I  
don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. You can have as much time  
as you need, whenever you need it. Understood? I am not trying to  
undermine you. Do I need to call Danny for you?"  
"No, you'll scare him. He gets very worried, very quickly." She smiled.  
"I'll be fine, Leo, really."

At the afternoon briefing, CJ still looked pale. She held onto the podium  
to steady herself. She hoped the reporters didn't notice.  
"CJ, we all figured out a couple of months ago that you're pregnant. When  
are you going to make the announcement? How many months are you? When was  
the wedding? Who's the lucky guy?" The reporter shrugged his shoulders  
sheepishly. "I'm the only one brave enough to ask."  
"Okay, Ladies and Gentlemen, today is a slow day but that doesn't mean that  
I am willing to become the subject of your stories. Unofficially, in a way,  
I'm glad that I'm not carrying very big because I would've had to deal with  
these questions earlier. Officially, I am not answering questions on my  
personal life. So if no one has any questions on the news of the day, then  
that's all folks." She was still holding onto the pedestal. Danny was  
trying to make his way up to her. "Carol, I need Danny."  
"He's on his way."  
"CJ, what's wrong?" Danny was touching her arm. She was holding her  
stomach.  
"I think I'm in labor, it hurts." She had tears in her eyes. "It's too  
early."  
"Let's try to get back to your office. I need to call the doctor to find  
out exactly where to bring you."  
They walked slowly with Danny supporting her. He knew people were looking  
but figured he'd deal with their remarks later. Upon arriving at her  
office, they found that Carol had already called the doctor.  
"Danny, bring her to the hospital. He'll meet you there. Her coat's in the  
office. I can put her briefcase away for her till she needs it."  
"Thanks, Carol. I'll call you. Can you let Leo know?"  
"Sure thing."

The doctor took CJ in as soon as she arrived. After a thorough examination, he decided to keep her overnight just for observation and rest. "CJ, you're not in labor. You have a high pressure job, you don't get enough rest, you're probably not eating well. You can't continue on like this and expect to make it thorough the next two months. See what you can do to get more sleep and make sure you eat. Try to better handle the stress of your job or I'm going to request that you start maternity leave now."  
"Don't do that , Doctor. It's very hard to be in the position that Danny and I are in. I have to be able to make it as far as I can before I go on leave."  
"I understand your predicament, CJ, but I have to think of the baby too. Right now your daughter is letting you know that she is perfectly willing to come early if you don't take care of yourself."  
"I promise I will, Doctor."  
"I'll make sure of it, Doctor. She gets more sleep then she used to, thanks to me, but I'll make sure she gets more. The eating think is under control. I bring her some food at her office, so I know she's eating."  
"Good, okay then, I'll stop by tomorrow morning to check you again before I discharge you. If anything happens before that, the nurses will call me and I'll be right here. Rest."  
With that he left.

Danny sat on the bed and hugged her. "How you doing?"  
"You know all this time, I've been waiting for something bad to happen. And, as much as you tell me that nothing will, I'm still waiting. I'm so scared, Danny. What if that's what's hurting the baby and not the job? I could be bringing on the very thing that I don't want to happen." She was crying now and he didn't know if words would help. He started kissing her hair and caressing her. She moved her face towards him. They kissed softly and he went back to holding her. "I assure you that nothing will happen to our baby because of the decision you made while you were in college, CJ. God doesn't work like that. But, you are right, all the worrying that you've been doing is very stressful. It's not good for her."  
"I know. I'm trying very hard to relax." She looked at him and wiped her face. "We're almost there. We know we're having a girl. We've got her name and her godparents. Leo says I can take my leave whenever I need it. All I have to do is last another two months and have this baby."  
"I can think of one more thing for us to do. Marry me, CJ, this weekend."  
"I would love to."  
"You would?"  
She punched him gently on the arm. "Don't act so surprised! You know I love you and I did say I would eventually marry you when we both thought the time was right."  
"Yes, you did. I love you, too." He leaned in to kiss her. "I'm staying here tonight."  
"I wouldn't think of asking you to leave. Lay down with me."  
"The nurse will probably throw me out."  
"Oh, and you're worried about that, right? Try again, Daniel."  
"You know me too well." He kissed her again. "So, we leave at a decent time tomorrow. Get married that night or Saturday morning. Enjoy the weekend together and go back to work Tuesday."  
"Tuesday?" CJ was surprised. Neither of them was in the habit of missing work.  
"Don't you think we deserve a honeymoon?"  
"Yes, we do."  
"What about the move? Who's going where?"  
"My apartment is bigger then yours so you should move in with me. The extra bedroom, well, we've already been fixing that up for the nursery. That little room, in the alcove, can be the den. I do most of my work in the living room anyway, so you could use the den if you like it better then the living room. There's plenty of room for your belongings, Danny."  
"Okay, that was easy."  
"Well, we have discussed this already, albeit briefly. You're not gonna miss your place? Your own space?" she asked a little apprehensively.  
"No, how about you?"  
"Not at all. I'm already used to having you around."

  
The nurse came in once during the night to check on CJ. She smiled when she saw Danny in the bed holding CJ. They looked contented. Even though she wasn't supposed to, she decided to leave them alone. In the morning, she came in before the orderly brought breakfast for CJ. Danny was sitting in the chair next to the bed. He winked at the nurse. "Thanks for not chasing me last night."  
"Let's just keep that between ourselves, okay?"  
"Absolutely."  


The doctor came for one last checkup before he discharged her.  
"You can go home but I really want you to remember what I said yesterday. It's in your best interests and the baby's."  
"I will, Doctor."  
"Can she travel a little bit? We're going to get married but we're not sure where."  
"Yes, she can, but make sure she rests wherever you end up and try to make it close to home. Congratulations."  
"Thanks."  


The doctor left, leaving Danny and CJ the opportunity to talk while she prepared to leave.  
"Where do you think we should go and who's going to be our witnesses?"  
"Josh and Donna would be prefect. They're used to keeping our secrets. I'll speak to them and see if they're available."  
"Great. Now we just need the place."  
"Not as easy as it sounds, Mr. Newspaper Man." She smiled at him. He came over to kiss her.  
"I know. Get back to the subject at hand." She was ready to leave.  
"You going to work?"  
"He didn't say I couldn't. Then I'll just leave early. We should get married tonight. Then we can lose Josh and Donna and have the whole weekend to ourselves."  
Danny smiled. "I like the way you think." He winked at her. "Let's go."

 

TBC


	11. Will Baby Make Three? 11

"Will Baby Make Three?" part eleven.  
Disclaimer: in part one.  
Again, apologies for the brevity.

The doctor took CJ in as soon as she arrived. After a thorough examination,  
he decided to keep her overnight for observation and rest. "CJ, you're not  
in labor. You have a high pressure job, you don't get enough rest, you're  
probably not eating well. You can't continue on like this and expect to  
make it through the next two months. See what you can do to get more sleep  
and make sure you eat. Try to better handle the stress of your job or I'm  
going to make a request that you start maternity leave now."  
"Don't do that, Doctor. It's very hard to be in the position that Danny and  
I are in. I have to be able to make it as far as I can before I go on  
leave."  
"I understand your predicament, CJ, but I have to think of the baby, too.  
Right now your daughter is letting you know that she is perfectly willing to  
come early if you don't take care of yourself."  
"I promise I will, Doctor."  
"I'll make sure of it, Doctor. She gets more sleep then she used to, thanks  
to me, but I'll make sure she gets more. The eating thing is under control.  
I bring her some food at her office, so I know she's eating."  
"Good, okay then, I'll stop by tomorrow morning to check you again before I  
discharge you. If anything happens before that, the nurses will call me and  
I'll be right here. Rest."  
With that he left.

Danny sat on the bed and hugged her. "How you doing?"  
"You know all this time, I've been waiting for something bad to happen.  
And, as much as you tell me that nothing will, I'm still waiting. I'm so  
scared, Danny. What if that's what's hurting the baby and not the job? I  
could be bringing on the very thing that I don't want to happen." She was  
crying now and he didn't know if words would help. He started kissing her  
hair and caressing her. She moved her face towards him. They kissed softly  
and he went back to holding her. "I assure you that nothing will happen to  
our baby because of the decision you made while you were in college, CJ.  
God doesn't work like that. But, you are right, all the worrying that  
you've been doing is very stressful. It's not good for her."  
"I know. I'm trying very hard to relax." She looked at him and wiped her  
face. "We're almost there. We know we're having a girl. We've got her  
name and her godparents. Leo says I can take my leave whenever I need it.  
All I have to do is last another two months and have this baby."  
"I can think of one more thing for us to do. Marry me, CJ, this weekend."

TBC


	12. Will Baby Make Three? 12

"Will Baby Make Three?" part twelve.  
Disclaimer: in part one.  
I'll eventually learn to trust the computer again.

"I would love to."  
"You would?"  
She punched him gently on the arm. "Don't act so surprised! You know I  
love you and I did say that I would eventually marry you when we both  
thought the time was right."  
"Yes, you did. I love you, too." He leaned in to kiss her. "I'm staying  
here tonight."  
"I wouldn't think of asking you to leave. Lay down with me."  
"The nurse will probably throw me out."  
"Oh, and you're worried about that, right? Try again, Daniel."  
"You know me too well." He kissed her again. "So, we leave at a decent  
time tomorrow. Get married that night or Saturday morning. Enjoy the  
weekend and go back to work Tuesday."  
"Tuesday?" CJ was surprised. Neither one them was in the habit of missing  
work.  
"Don't you think we deserve a honeymoon?"  
"Yes, we do."  
"What about the move? Who's going where?"  
"My apartment is bigger then yours so you should move in with me. The extra  
bedroom, well, we've already been fixing that up for the nursery. That  
little room, in the alcove, can be the den. I do most of my work in the  
living room anyway, so you could use the den if you like it better then the  
living room. There's plenty of room for your belongings, Danny."  
"Okay, that was easy."  
"Because we talked about this before, albeit briefly. You're not gonna miss  
your place? Your own space?" she asked a little apprehensively.  
"No, how about you?"  
"Not at all. I'm already used to having you around."

The nurse came in once during the night to check on CJ. She smiled when she  
saw Danny in bed, holding CJ. They looked very contented. Even though she  
wasn't supposed to, she decided to leave them alone. In the morning, she  
came in before the orderly brought breakfast for CJ. Danny was sitting in  
the chair next to the bed. He winked at the nurse. "Thanks for not chasing  
me last night."  
"Let's just keep that between ourselves, okay?"  
"Absolutely."

The doctor came for one last checkup before he discharged her.  
"You can go home but I really want you to remember what I said yesterday.  
It's in your best interests and the baby's."  
"I will, Doctor."  
"Can she travel a little bit? We're going to get married but we're not sure  
where."  
"Yes, she can, she's fine. But make sure she rests wherever you end up and  
try to make it close to home. Congratulations."  
"Thanks."

The doctor left, leaving Danny and CJ the opportunity to talk while she  
prepared to leave.  
"Where do you think we should go and who's going to be our witnesses?"  
"Josh and Donna would be perfect. They're used to keeping our secrets.  
I'll speak to them and see if they're available."  
"Great. Now we just need the place."  
"Not as easy as it sounds, Mr. Newspaper Man." She smiled at him. He came  
over to kiss her.  
"Don't make too much fun of me. You're soon going to be Mrs. Newspaper  
Man." He smirked at her.  
"I know. Get back to the subject at hand." She was ready to leave.  
"You going to work?"  
"He didn't say I couldn't. Then I'll just leave early. We should get  
married tonight. Then we can lose Josh and Donna and have the whole weekend  
to ourselves."  
Danny smiled. "I like the way you think." He winked at her. "Let's go."

TBC 


	13. Will Baby Make Three? 13

"Will Baby Make Three?" part thirteen.  
Disclaimer: in part one.

Back at the While House, the senior staff was very surprised to see that CJ  
had arrived for work.  
"Stop staring. Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not polite?"  
"But you're back to work. Why?"  
"Because I heard that I still work here. Anymore brilliant questions?"  
"No, I just figured that you should be at home and resting, ya know?"  
"Yeah, I know. I'm leaving early. Josh, I need to ask you and Donna  
something."  
"Yo, Donna!"  
"Don't 'yo' me and don't yell, I'm not deaf."  
"Just come in here, will ya?"  
"I'm here. What do you want?"  
"It's actually me that wants something, Donna."  
"You? CJ, what is it?" Donna suddenly looked concerned.  
"Relax. Danny and I would like you both to be our witnesses."  
Josh stood up quickly and excitedly. "You're finally getting married!"  
CJ just stared at him. "Finally?"  
"Oh, uh, ummm, I mean, you're getting married. That's great! When? Donna,  
you're gonna do this with me, right?"  
"If she still wants us to after that reaction." she teased him.  
"Of course, I do. Anyway, I have two more months before I have the baby so  
now is the perfect time for us to get married.... not finally, Joshua." She  
rubbed her hands together. "The thing is that we want to do it tonight.  
We'll use the weekend as our honeymoon and come back to work on Tuesday.  
Are you both available tonight?"  
"Well, Josh was going to spring for dinner tonight, but we'd much rather be  
at your wedding."  
"Very funny, Donna, I do not take you to cheap places. We go to places full  
of ambiance."  
"Cheap." Donna retorted.  
"We're available, CJ, just let us know the details." Josh spoke to CJ but  
was making a face at Donna.  
"Very mature. I'll fill you both in later. Thanks."

CJ went to speak to Leo about her plans. "Leo, I'm going to be leaving a  
little early today."  
"What are you doing here anyway? I heard you spent the night in the  
hospital."  
"I did, but only for observation. I won't be here on Tuesday, either." She  
sat down.  
"Fine. Why?"  
"Danny and I are getting married tonight. We'd like a long weekend." She  
looked down at her hands. She knew Leo had been remarkably considerate of  
their relationship since she announced her pregnancy. Was she pushing her  
luck with this?  
"Where's the wedding?" Leo was looking closely at her.  
"We don't know yet. We just know that it's tonight. We already did the  
blood tests and got the license so that we could just do this before the  
baby comes."  
"You know, you could get married here. Then just go home or somewhere for  
the weekend."  
"Are you serious? Because if you're not, now is probably not the best time  
to be toying with me." She was smiling even though she was trying to sound  
stern.  
"Have you ever known me to joke around with things like this, CJ? Get  
married here. I'll set it up. I assume you have your witnesses and I'm  
sure Danny won't mind doing it here. It's less of a hassle then trying to  
find somewhere at the last minute. What do you say? Call Danny and get his  
opinion." She was just staring at him. "Come on, CJ, get to it. Call him  
so I can do this."  
"You're glad we're getting married?"  
"Yeah."  
"Because it's before the baby, right?"  
"Yeah." He looked at her. "CJ, you know how I am. I'm not gonna change  
now and I make no apologies."  
"Okay, Leo, honestly is a good thing."  
"No cracks, I don't feel comfortable being mean to you lately."  
She called Danny to let him know what had transpired between her and Leo and  
that Josh and Donna were available.  
"Sounds good to me. I guess that means we should do it at the end of the  
day so some friends can be there, huh?"  
"No, we can do it whenever the person is available and then we can leave."  
"Okay."  
"Leo, it's fine with us."  
"Great. I'll set it up."

TBC 


	14. Will Baby Make Three? 14

"Will Baby Make Three?" part fourteen.  
Disclaimer: in part one.

CJ did the next few press briefings. Sam had done the first one and he  
would do the ones that remained once CJ and Danny left. She was always glad  
when they kept Josh out of the Press Room. When she got back to her office,  
there was a message to call Leo.  
"Leo, CJ here."  
"CJ, come on over and bring your entourage. We can do this now. The  
earlier, the better, according to the President."  
"We'll be right over."  
She called Danny, then Josh. She was finding it a little hard to believe  
that everything was going so smoothly.

When she arrived at Leo's, he directed her to the President's office. Mrs.  
Landingham offered a cookie. "No, thank you, I don't think I should talk  
with cookie in my mouth."  
"I just figured you could use the sugar boost but I guess you're going on  
pure adrenaline now." She winked at her.  
"Yes, I think I am. Is anyone else in there?"  
"Danny, Josh and Donna. The guys took a cookie."  
CJ laughed. "I think I'll still pass."

She wasn't sure who would be performing the ceremony but really didn't care  
at this point...as long as it was legal and quiet. Danny came over to hug  
her. "We're going to have to kiss in front of your boss." He had a  
mischievous twinkle in his eye.  
"And it's going to be very respectful, Daniel, due to the fact that we both  
still work here."  
"I love teasing you. You're so easy."  
"Shut up." She poked him.  
"Hey, no abusing the husband on the wedding day. You save that for every  
day after." Abby came over to them and hugged them both.  
"Congratulations."  
"Well, is everyone ready? We have a baby who's waiting for her parents to  
get married so she can be born. Oh, stop with the looks. That's just my  
humble opinion." The President spoke with great flare. "Okay, let me try  
this again. We have two people very much in love who have come together to  
be married. I'm sure they can wing their vows, they both communicate for a  
living. So let's go!"

After the ceremony, Danny kissed CJ very lightly on the lips. "Well, Mrs.  
Concannon, are you ready to go?"  
"Absolutely. Thank you, everyone, for your love and support. We could not  
have gotten this far if you hadn't been so understanding. We'll see you all  
Tuesday." CJ had tears in her eyes.  
"Thanks, again." Danny added as he was leading her out the door.  
"CJ, take a cookie with you. Congratulations to you both." Mrs. Landingham  
hugged them both hard. "You deserve some down time."  
"Thanks, can I have another cookie?" Danny was using his best charm on her.  
"Only because you just got married and nobody even knew about it till it was  
about to happen and you'll have to wait for a present."  
"You wouldn't be considering the cookie a present, now would you?" He was  
teasing her but he still moved further back away from her, just in case.  
She could still reach him.  
"Don't hurt him too much, Mrs. Landingham, we're going on our honeymoon  
right now." CJ was laughing.  
"No, the cookie is not a present but it will be the last one you get. Go  
have fun."

They left to start their honeymoon in Virginia Beach. It would be cold but  
isolated and they fully intended to cherish the isolation.

TBC 


	15. Will Baby Make Three? 15

"Will Baby Make Three?"  
Disclaimer: in the first part  
   
CJ and Danny thoroughly enjoyed their honeymoon.  They  
were able to be alone and yet go outside to the beach without wondering who was lurking  
trying to get a picture.  They felt relaxed and ready for the next few months.   
Eventually things would come out and they were going to come up with a plan for when it  
did.  
   
"Hey, CJ, welcome back."  Josh greeeted her  
with a hug.  "The honeymoon went well, I presume.  You're glowing."  
CJ blushed.  "We had a good time.  What'd I  
miss?"  
"What, you didn't watch television?  What could you  
possibly spend three days doing without including television?"  He smirked.   
He loved how easy it was for him to get her to blush.  Painfully easy.  
"Shut up, Joshua.  Fill me in."  
That he did.  She didn't miss much with the exception of  
some reporter wondering why Danny was always helping CJ whenever she was in trouble and  
why he seemed to worry about her more then the other reporters did.  He also seemed  
to notice that when CJ was absent lately, so was Danny.  He wondered aloud during a  
briefing if there was a connection.  Sam quickly told them that there was no  
connection to Superman and Clark Kent here but that didn't seem to sway the reporter any.   
They knew there would be trouble because this particular  
person was not too fond of Danny.  He was a new reporter and wasn't used to CJ's  
approach yet so at times he took offense at her jokes when they were meant to be harmless.   
"If he doesn't appreciate my sense of humor, then he  
definitely wouldn't appreciate Danny's."  CJ was trying to make light of it but  
she was nervous.  They weren't ready to come out yet.   
"You should talk to Leo.  Maybe you and Danny should  
come out preemptively.  Don't wait for this guy to do it.  Don't let him take  
your power, CJ."  
"I won't."  With that she left for Leo's  
office.  
   
"Helluva welcome back, huh, Kid?"  Leo hugged  
her quickly.  "Congratulations, again.  What are you going to do?"  
"That's why I'm here.  What are your thoughts?"  
"Do it.  You gotta come out first.  We'll deal  
with the repercussions later but you gotta come out first.  Have Danny there with  
you.  Look like a united front.  Make a grand admission to the world that you  
got married on Friday.  Don't look as nervous as you do now.  They'll eat you  
alive."  
   
CJ went back to her office and called Danny.  He wasn't  
there but his friend Dana said she'd have him call CJ back.  Suddenly Carol came into  
her office with a worried look on her face.  
"They said Danny almost beat somebody up."  
"Oh, no.  That's not going to make things any  
better."  CJ was flying out of the office to get to the Press offices.   
Upon arrival, she found Danny there with Dana.  She seemed to be trying to comfort  
him and keep him calm.  When CJ reached him, he immediately began to apologize.   
"I know it was stupid."  He was holding his  
head in his hands.  
"Yes, it was.  Our plan was not to attack the first  
person who asked.  It was to say that we'd get back to them.  Getting back to  
someone, Danny, does not involve putting fists on them."  
"I know.  I'm sorry.  He made some sick crack  
about you and I lost it."  
"Thank you, but we need to go to the next briefing and  
announce that we have pretty much broken all the rules concerning our particular jobs and  
find out what happens to us."  
"CJ, I'm sorry, I didn't hit him.  I lunged at him  
and one of the other reporters stopped me.  He's a good friend.  He's got our  
back."  
"Good, I'm glad.  I'm also glad that twerp doesn't  
have an assault case against you.  Get yourself cleaned up and be ready for the next  
briefing.  Come to my office when you get a chance so we can go over things."  
   
Later in CJ's office, Danny looked much better.  She  
kissed him and hugged him hard.  "It's going to be okay."  
"I know.  Let's get our story together."   
He smiled.  "We really don't need to go over anything.  It's not like we're  
going to be lying out there.  Our entire personal lives are going to be on display  
for the world to see."  
"I'm not that thrilled either."  
   
In the Press Room, CJ and Danny were both at the podium.   
"Ladies and Gentlemen, today's not really a slow day but  
for a little while, we're going to be your news.  Danny and I got married on Friday.   
We are expecting our baby, a girl, in two months.  We have tried our best to separate  
our personal lives from our professional ones and were doing very well until someone  
decided he didn't like Danny.  For the record, I can assure you that information passed  
between neither of us.  I didn't give Danny any unfair exclusives nor did he give me  
any unfair heads up on things about to occur.  We have kept our relationship out of  
the White House completely with today being the first day that it entered.  Oh,  
actually, just in case anybody is really good at research, we were married here on Friday,  
so this press release is actually the second time that our relationship has entered the  
White House.  If there are any questions which do not delve into our sex lives, we'll  
take a few."  
The hands shot up.  Every reporter in the room had  
questions.   
"CJ, what about the conflict of interest aspect of the  
relationship?"  
"Well, I feel that I've already answered that.  I  
said that neither of us gave the other any information.  Our relationship has only  
evolved around our personal lives.  We did not talk shop at home."  
"CJ, what's going to happen now?"  
"We're waiting for the birth of our baby.  We're  
hoping that she's healthy and has the usual ten toes and ten fingers.  Beautiful  
smile, even if we're the only ones who think so."  
"That's not what I meant."  
"I know.  I can only answer questions I know the  
answer to.  We'll see what the fallout is when it happens.  And with that, you  
know what, you guys are gonna write what you want, so I'm tired.  I'm going back to  
my office."

  TBC 


	16. Will Baby Make Three? 16

"Will Baby Make Three?"  
Disclaimer: in part one.

Sorry for the delay. I am sooo trying to pass my Foreign Language class. I  
reeaally neeeed to.

CJ and Danny thoroughly enjoyed their honeymoon. They were able to be alone  
together with no interruptions; able to walk around relatively freely on the  
beach without worrying about who was lurking trying to get a picture. So  
far nothing like that had happened but it seemed to be a matter of time  
before it did. They were attempting to come up with a plan of action for  
when that time came.

"Hey, did you enjoy your honeymoon?" Josh was hugging her.  
"Yes, we did. Did I miss anything?"  
"What, you didn't watch television?" Josh had a wicked grin on his face.  
"No, we didn't. Fill me in."  
"Well, you didn't miss much except for some new reporter running around  
wondering why Danny seems to worry about you more then the other reporters  
do. He was curious about why Danny got so upset when you seemed to be ill  
or emotionally drained. He mused aloud during one of the briefings about  
how it was funny that lately Danny was absent when you were. Sam tried to  
play it off by saying that it wasn't a case of Superman and Clark Kent but  
the guy didn't seem amused. He also didn't lay off."  
"Oh, God. This can't be good. Although, with no disrespect to you, I'm  
glad that it was Sam in there and not you."  
"Yeah, me too. Look, CJ, you gotta come out first. Don't let this idiot  
take your power away from you. By the way, Leo's waiting for you."  
"Thanks. I'm on my way there."

"Helluva welcome back, huh, Kid?" Leo hugged her quickly. "Congratulations  
again, CJ, did you hear?"  
"Yes, I did. Do you have any thoughts?"  
"Come out first. Beat the little jerk at his own game."  
"Just what I was thinking."  
"CJ? You two gotta look like a united front. Don't look nervous like you  
do now or they'll eat you alive."

CJ went to find Danny at the Press Corps offices. His friend Dana informed  
her he wasn't there but she'd let him know CJ was looking for him as soon as  
he returned.  
Upon getting to her office, CJ was told by Carol that someone had called to  
say that Danny had attacked another reporter.  
"Oh, no!" She was running out of the office as fast as a seven month  
pregnant woman could run.

When she got to Danny's office, Dana was trying to soothe him with  
comforting words. When he saw CJ, he immediately began to apologize.  
"I'm sorry, CJ, I know this isn't what we discussed." He was holding his  
head in his hands.  
"No, it's not. We said we were going to take things slow. We said that if  
someone asked us, we'd tell them that we'd get back to them. Getting back  
to them does not include laying fists on them."  
"I know. He said something really disgusting about you and I lost it.  
Another reporter was there and he got in the middle of us. He's a friend of  
mine. He's got our backs."  
"Good, I'm glad. Now you need to get cleaned up because we have to do the  
next briefing. Come by my office beforehand so that we can arrive  
together."

CJ and Danny went to the Press Room together as planned. He was holding her  
hand for support and it no longer mattered if anyone saw or wondered about  
them. Their personal lives would soon be on display for the entire world to  
see. They took their places at the podium. The reporters seemed a little  
surprised that they both were up there.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, although today is not an especially slow news day, we  
will, however briefly, still become a part of it. Danny and I stand here  
today to tell you and everyone else, that we got married on Friday. We were  
hoping to make this announcement in two months when the baby was born so  
that you could all see the three of us together but those plans have been  
changed. Someone decided he didn't like Danny because he beat him to a  
story and that he didn't like me because I have a wry sense of humor, so  
here we are. I'd like to make it perfectly clear that we never talked about  
work. That may seem hard to believe but we actually have other things to  
talk about. We spent a great deal of time discussing our daughter and  
getting ready for her arrival. To really spell things out, Danny never gave  
me any heads up on things about to occur and I never gave him any unfair  
exclusives. I would never do anything to endanger national security or  
destroy my reputation by doing something stupid. Neither would Danny do  
anything to ruin his reputation. We have both worked hard at our jobs and  
would do nothing to screw with that. This is the first time that our  
relationship has entered the White House. Oh, actually, it's the second for  
those of you who planned to do some more research. The first time was when  
we got married here on Friday. The President knows about us and was there  
when when we took our vows. The Senior Staff is also fully aware of the  
extent of our relationship. If anyone has any questions which do not  
directly relate to our sex life, we'll take them."  
Hand shot up around the room. Everyone had a question. Probably the same  
one.  
"CJ, what about the conflict of interest aspect of this whole thing?"  
"I believe I answered that already. Like when I said that we never talked  
shop at home. Specifically when I said that Danny didn't give me any  
information and I didn't give him any information. I think that's a very  
clear statement. If anyone has any questions that I haven't already  
answered, we'll take them."  
"CJ, what happens next?"  
"Well, we're waiting for the birth of our daughter. We're hoping that she's  
healthy and that she's got the usual ten toes and ten fingers. And a  
beautiful smile, even if we're the only ones who think so."  
"CJ, that's not what I meant."  
"I know, Jack, but that's all the information I have at this time. I don't  
know what's going to happen because I don't have a crystal ball. We'll have  
to wait and see what happens after the story gets out. And you know what?  
You guys are gonna write what you want, so let's get on with the rest of the  
news. I'm getting a bit tired."

After the briefing ended, Danny walked back to the office with her.  
"Do you really think that was the best approach, CJ?"  
"Yes, actually, I do. I'm not going to let them take me down. If I lose my  
job over this, at least I lose it with my dignity intact. I have always  
been straighforward with the Press and I don't intend to stop now. At least  
I'll know that I was true to myself throughout this whole mess."  
"Whole mess?" Danny looked a little hurt and confused.  
"I'm not talking about the relationship, Danny, I'm talking about this mess.  
This little jerk who took it upon himself to make up our minds for us. He  
decided when we made the announcement. We didn't. That aggravates the hell  
out of me."  
She slammed her hand on the desk. Danny covered it with his.  
"Hey, remember what the doctor said about the baby being willing to come  
early? You gotta try to relax."  
"I know but he really pissed me off. I'd like to hit him, maybe I'd feel  
better."  
"Hey, if I can't punch him then you can't. Also, what would it look like  
for a pregnant woman to go running around assaulting a reporter at the White  
House?"  
"I know." She walked around to the other side of her desk and sat on the  
end. Danny came over to hug her.  
"We're going to be okay. You know that, right?"  
"Yes, I know we will. The question is whether we'll have jobs."  
"We will. My editor was totally off the hook with the news at first. He  
feels that I took advantage of you when all you really needed was a friend.  
I told him that I love you and that I married you because I love you and our  
child. Nobody took advantage of anybody and if he wanted to fire me than he  
should tell me so that I could take another job that I'd been offered.  
Looking back, I should have, you know? It cuts down on the critiques."  
"No, you shouldn't have. You love what you do, why should you change just  
to make things easier? I admit, at first, I wanted you to, but it's not  
fair. Neither of us should change jobs. People should just be mature  
enough to let us handle this ourselves. Anyway, so far, the President is  
behind us. He's waiting for the results from the headlines. You know,  
Danny, you should write your own column about us to give it the personal  
touch. It might help."  
"I'm already on that. Since we're living it, it doesn't take any research  
so when I get back to the office, I'll just whip it right up."  
"Sounds like mashed potatoes." CJ smiled at him. She leaned in to kiss  
him.  
"Are you sure you want to do this in your office, Mrs. Concannon?"  
"Absolutely, Mr. Concannon. Let them watch."

The next day, CJ had newspapers piled up on her desk. The door was open.  
Danny came in without knocking.  
"Hey, this reminds me of that time you were looking for 'subpoena'."  
"And I found it in every paper but yours."  
"Because I couldn't spell it."  
"Spell check works wonders. You didn't want to hurt me. You warned me and  
I told you were wrong. You were kind enough not to rub it in my face that  
you were right. This time I'm looking for 'scandal'." She made a face at  
him.  
"You're not really gonna find it. Most of them were very kind to us."  
"I know. Most. I'm waiting to find out how the public feels about it."  
"Well, the fact that we got married helps us out a great deal. It  
definitely makes us look good to the prudes in this country. At least she's  
legitimate in their eyes now."  
"Yeah. Some consolation."  
"Any little bit helps."  
"Look the media is being very, very nice to us. I expected a lot worse.  
You think we can get through this?"  
"Yeah. I've been around a long time. Most people in this business like me  
and even of those who don't, I've made no major enemies."  
"And what about me? Am I not charming enough?" She was teasing him and he  
knew it.  
"Well, they figure you were charming enough to get me. Beyond that, I have  
been around longer then you have and I've made a lot of friends. Most of  
the papers are going to be kind but not all of them so it's probably a good  
thing that you have practically every newspaper in print in the United  
States."  
"Yeah." He could tell she was too distracted for any more real  
conversation. "Listen, I figure we don't have to do our joint briefing till  
the end of the day. That'll give us more time to find out what Mr. and Mrs.  
Joe Q are thinking."  
"Spoken like a true reporter. Go away, Danny."  
"Bye." He headed toward the door.  
"I love you." She said without looking up from her papers.  
"I love you, too." He was by the door. "And I like you very much, too,  
Carol." He smiled at the assistant as he passed her. "Without your help, I  
would never have gotten as far as I did." Carol just smiled at him.  
"Hey, what help?" CJ's voice came from her office.  
"She never stopped me from going into your office. I consider that help."  
"That's because she likes you."  
"And I like her. Bye, both of you." Danny leaned over Carol's desk.  
"Please call me if she gets upset or anything."  
"Sure thing."

CJ spent most of the morning going through the papers and consulting with  
Leo. When it was time for the briefings, she just reminded them that she  
and Danny would do the last briefing together. That seemed to hold them  
over. That was how they worked things out for the next day or so.

"CJ, the newspapers and the public are pretty much in agreement on this  
story. You and Danny are going to have to gain back the trust of the few  
who don't agree but other then that you seem to have made it through."  
"We do?"  
"Yeah, you do. Be surprised but don't overdo it."  
"Leo, I'm fine. I'm very glad that we're not on the unemployment line. As  
much trouble as I had with Danny being a reporter, I think that's what saved  
us. Ironic, isn't it?"  
"Yeah. Listen, how have you been? The stress of the last few days has to  
have gotten to you. How's the baby?"  
"Fine. I spoke to the doctor today. He was worried about what he'd read in  
the paper. He had his receptionist give me a call to make sure that  
everything was okay. Nice, huh?"  
"You seem to be rolling in nice lately. I think that wears off once the  
baby is born so don't get too used to it." He smiled.  
"Okay."  
"I'm kidding, CJ, lighten up."  
"Oh, okay. Yeah, that's funny, Leo."  
"Go home."  
"It's too early."  
"You're gonna have that kid right here. Go home. Get Danny and tell him to  
go home too. You two need to spend some time together that does not include  
scouring newspapers. Take it from someone who knows. Go home and remember  
why you married him in the first place."  
"Great idea."  
TBC

The last installment should be coming up...the birth, finally! Again sorry  
for the delay and wish me well on my finals! Also, feedback on the story  
always welcome. 


	17. Will Baby Make Three? 17

"Will Baby Make Three?" finale! 

Finals are upon us, in more ways then one! Good luck to all you students out there!

Disclaimer: in part one [if you can remember that far back, if not please have a look :) ].

 

CJ and Danny had gotten through the slight mess of announcing their involvement. Their jobs and reputations were still intact. Despite this, CJ somehow felt that the other shoe would eventually drop. She seemed very fragile at times and like she really needed to be home rather then in the office. Even the reporters had noticed. Leo, in particular, wanted her to go on maternity leave.

"CJ, what are you waiting for? To have the baby here? Just because you and Danny work here doesn't mean this has to be the first place the baby sees and, god forbid, thinks is home." Leo sat down next to her. "Leo, really, I'm fine. I'm tired but lots of pregnant women are tired. It gets a little uncomfortable trying to fall asleep with this belly getting in the way." "Okay, I'll give you that much. Jenny wasn't in the best of moods towards the end of her pregnancy with Mallory. But she didn't look the way you do. Have you noticed that sometimes it seems like people just want to hug you?" "Yes, but I thought it was because I'm pregnant. People always do stuff like that. They touch your stomach when they don't even know you; ask you personal questions like they're your best friends but they don't even know you; they do all kinds of crazy and totally unacceptable things to a pregnant woman that they never would do if she weren't." "No, CJ, it's because you look so damn lost, fragile, pale, which word do you like best?" "None of them. I am not fragile or lost but I am pale so I'll go with that, if I absolutely have to pick one." She smiled at him. "Don't try that on me. I know what you're doing and it's not going to work. That smile may work on Danny but not on me. Go on leave...the sooner the better." "Okay, I'll talk to the doctor about it." With that she got up to leave. "Thanks, Leo." "Get out." He smiled but sounded his usual gravely self.

As she was going back to her office, she felt a twinge but figured it was the same thing that happened the last time...when it was just stress. She decided not to mention it to anyone this time until she absolutely had to. "They get so worked up over me sometimes." She thought to herself. Another twinge.

CJ managed to get through the day without the twinges getting worse and without mentioning them to anyone, even though she thought she ought to mention them to Carol, just in case it meant anything. Carol would be able to let the others know if anything went wrong while she was at work. Danny was always home lately so he could do the same on that end. Her bases were covered.

At home, she suddenly felt like cleaning the whole apartment. Danny thought she was nuts but went along with it, chalking it up to 'insane pregnant woman disease'. CJ did not find that title particularly amusing. When they were finished cleaning, she took a warm bath and they went to bed. She seemed uplifted but tired at the same time. "What is going on with you, Claudia Jean?" She asked herself. Not that she had an answer. She didn't seem very sure about anything concerning her pregnancy lately. "This kid is certainly going to have a mind of her own and probably drive us nuts in the process." She chuckled at this. "Having a party by yourself?" Danny asked her. "No, I was just thinking about her getting older, having her own mind, being just like us, which is going to drive us mad." "Typical child trying to become independent while still close enough to her parents for assistance when necessary. What's wrong with that?" "Smug man, those words will one day come back to haunt you." "Maybe they will but that's okay. After what we've gone through, everything will be worth it." "Everything to a point. We can't spoil her too much, you know." "I know. Don't worry, we won't." He kissed her gently. "Go to sleep." "Good night."

The next day, the twinges were still going on. They seemed to be getting a little worse though. She still didn't want to mention them to anyone yet. At the briefings, it was all she could do not to grab her stomach when the twinges came. That would have been too big a giveaway. She managed to get through each of them.

"Danny, why do you still follow me to my office?" "Because I always knew you secretly wanted me to." He took her hand in his. "Are you kidding?" She didn't have to worry about holding his hand anymore since the big announcement so this walk was stress free. There should have been no twinges, but there were. Once they were back at her office, Danny's demeanor seemed to change a little. "What's been going on, CJ?" He was looking back and forth between her eyes and her stomach. "Nothing, why?" "Don't lie to me. I know you are having some type of pain because I watch you closely during the briefings and see it in your face. I also sleep with you and can hear you whimpering." "I do not whimper." "What's wrong?" "Some twinges. No biggie. I'm fine." She put her arms around him. At the same time, another strong twinge occurred. Danny felt it. "CJ, that doesn't seem good." "It's just that the baby kicks, that's all. You were close to me so she kicked you, too." She kissed him. Danny responded passionately. When they pulled apart, he was staring at her hard. "You wouldn't lie to me, right? Not after everything that's happened. I don't want to lose you or the baby." "You won't. I'm not going anywhere. If I was going to I would have done it a long time ago. The baby, on the other hand, only has to be born. She decides when that is, not us, not even the doctor. She's in total control." "You think she's going to be early, don't you?" "Yes. I don't think I can carry her to full term." "Why? Because of what you did in college?" "Maybe. Maybe I can only just go so far. Maybe seven months is it. That is not so bad, Danny, it's much better then eight." "But nine is better then that. It's the best, in fact." "I know. Just be with me and be ready for anything. That's all we can do."

She was able to get through the next few days with the twinges. The doctor had told them that morning that they were just Braxton-Hicks, fake contractions, and that many women get them. Danny didn't seem convinced. He felt they were a foreshadowing of things to come. In fact, they were. CJ went into labor the next day at the office.

"Carol!" There seemed to be a bit of panic in CJ's voice. "CJ, what's wrong?" Carol was yelling from her desk. She got up to go to the office. She couldn't believe what she saw. CJ was sitting at her desk with a puddle by her. "Oh, my God!" She started to leave. "Carol, this is not the time to start panicking. Just call everyone on the list, okay? That's all I need you to do. The bag is in my car and there's one in Danny's just in case. You know he's a worrywart. Everything's taken care of." "Okay. I'm on it." Minutes later, she was back. "Danny's on his way over. Is there anything I can do for you?" "Yeah, can you do the labor? I hear it's not much fun." "Uh, no, I don't think so. You can tell me all about it when it's over. In fact, not all, just tell me how long and then talk about the baby, no gross stuff involved." "Okay, some people are so fussy."

Danny arrived. He was red in the face. "What were you doing? Running?" "To here. How are you?" "Fine. Oh, and one thing, Danny, I changed my mind about actually having the baby. She can stay in there. I'm totally alright with it." She was trying to make a joke of being so scared. "She doesn't want to stay in there or she wouldn't being trying to escape as we speak. Now come on. You'll be glad you did this when it's all over." "Says you. There's not much physical stuff for you to do." She was squeezing his hand like a stress ball. "Ouch. Let up a little, okay? I'm sorry that my participation is limited but that is not my choosing, that's genetics, so take it up with them. We need to go to the hospital before she is born here. That would be quite the headline, don't you think?" "Not one I want to see in my lifetime." They were ready to go.

At the hospital, CJ and Danny were in the birthing room. She was still insisting that she had changed her mind. Her nurses were informing her that it was medically impossible to do that. Danny was having trouble keeping a straight face. All in all, things were going well for a premature birth. They had thought of trying some medication to stop the contractions but because the water bag had fully broken, they quickly decided against it. CJ was going to have her daughter despite her protests to the contrary.

After a few short hours, Siobhan Kaitlyn Concannon was born. She weighed four pounds twelve ounces, so she was in pretty good shape there. Her lungs were developed enough for her to breathe on her own. A great sign! She just needed to stay under a lamp to prevent jaundice and be watched closely for any changes. Babies usually lost a few ounces before they went home from the hosptial so she would have to stay at least a week to make sure she gained them back and was thriving.

CJ and Danny were thrilled with the health of their daughter up to this point. A photographer at the paper had come by to take pictures. The hospital staff almost suffered a stroke when he arrived with his camera. They were reassured that there would be no flashes used. The baby would be fine. He also took the pictures through the nursery glass at first to appease them. Later, they allowed him to get pictures just inside the room, where he didn't bother any of the babies, including Siobhan. He took pictures of the proud parents as well. Of course, these would be used in the paper. It was not every day that the Senior White House Correspondent and the White House Press Secretary had a baby together. Today was definitely news. Siobhan was famous before she even knew who she was.

Their friends stopped by the hospital to bring them well wishes and to get a glimpse of Siobhan. She was beautiful. She had red hair and brown eyes. She had CJ's alabaster skin. She was tiny, just eighteen inches and would soon make the five pounds needed for release. "Who could believe that tiny human being was inside you for the last seven months? It's amazing!" Josh was gushing over his godchild. "Donna, you think you could do this sometime?" "Uh, CJ, how long was it again?" "Just three hours. I hear that's very short for a first baby." "Three hours, huh? Well, Josh, I wouldn't hold my breathe for me to do this anytime soon. I'm not big on pain and three straight hours of constant pain just does not sound appealing to me at this time in my life. Are you following me, Joshua?" "Yes, absolutely. You're not ready yet. That's great. Neither am I. But when we are, you will be. I am totally following you on this one, Donna." "That doesn't sound like what I said but I'll let you get away it for now because we're in a hospital and I don't want to be embarrassed by being thrown out by security." "You talk alot." "Children, children. The patient does not need this. Say good-bye." It was Leo. Taking charge, as usual. "Good-bye, CJ. Good-bye, Danny. Congratulations again. We'll just be passing the nursery again on the way out." "Thanks. Bye."

"Hey, CJ, you done great!" Leo kissed her cheek lightly. "You have gone from being just 'CJ' to 'CJ the mom' in a very short time. Take it easy from now on and enjoy your time with her. You never had maternity leave so you get to use it all for when you're home. That's an advantage to practically giving birth in the office. The disadvantage is that if you ever do that again, I will personally chase you out of the White House before the bag breaks." "Okay, that's a deal. But to be honest, I'm not thinking about doing this again anytime soon." "Good. I don't know how much we could take. It's a lot of work worrying about someone you care about. You practically wore us out." "Give everyone my thanks for caring and worrying. It will not be forgotten. "I know it won't be."

The day of Siobhan's homecoming was recorded for posterity. It paid to have friends in the newspaper business. Everything was done in friendship...no charge. All the major players were able to send a message to the baby for her to hear when she was older. The last ones were from her parents, of course. They did those in private. The idea was to give her the tape for her sixteenth birthday. She would be in the height of adolescent rebellion and they wanted something to keep her grounded with and to further cement the relationship that began the day CJ learned she was pregnant.

Regardless of the path it took to get here, it was well worth it. CJ and Danny had no doubts about their decision. Siobhan was a loved and much welcome child in their lives. She would remain their own personal miracle for as long as they lived; no matter what happened, no matter what twists and turns their lives took, she would always be precious in their eyes.

The End!

Know it took forever to get the end out, but thanks for hanging in there! Hope it was worth it.

:-) feedback welcome. 


End file.
